ARE YOU KIDDING ME!
by xXAddictedtoPockyXx
Summary: High Schoolers Ran and Miki, as a result of a contest their friend Temari entered them in, suddenly find themselves living with Model Yoru Tsukiyomi, and soccer star Daichi Souma. Will there be love or hate?
1. The Contest

Hey Peeps

**Hey Peeps! Since I'm Shugo Chara episode 43 deprived and I don't feel like reading, I'm going to be writing this fanfiction. Since School is almost here and I have issues with updating often don't expect a chapter every day . well, anyways, since I noticed there are hardly any stories with the Shugo Chara's as the main characters I decided to make one! And the fact I'm obsessed over Miru and Ranchi (Miki and Yoru & Ran and Daichi). Well I won't waste your time any further. I know Ran was born before Miki but Ran seems well, more childish… **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara**

**Ages:**

**Yoru: 19**

**Daichi: 19**

**Ran: 17**

**Miki: 18 **

Chapter 1: The contest

"NE! NE! MIKI-CHAN!" Miki's hyper-active friend Ran yelled! "OHAYO!"

sigh "Ohayo Ran-chan!" Miki said in return.

As both of them walked to school they saw a HUGE poster which screamed,

"SPEND A YEAR LIVING WITH SOCCER STAR DAICHI SOUMA AND TIME MAGAZINE'S SEXIEST MAN ALIVE YORU TSUKIYOMI!!"

0.0 After reading the huge poster, they burst out laughing.

"Oh My Gosh! Who knew they were that desperate HAHAHAHAHA!" Miki burst out laughing!

"I wouldn't enter that contest in 1000 years HAHAHA!" Ran burst out!

Both of them looked back as they saw their friend Temari.

"HEY TEMARI! COME AND TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" both of them burst out at the same time.

"All right," Temari with a sophisticated tone said and ran over and looked.

"Isn't that stupid?! I mean why would they bother to put up posters like these everywhere when we all know It won't happen?" Miki said.

"How do you win this contest?" Temari softly asked

Ran peered down and read out loud,

"_How to enter in this contest_

_On the 3x5 cards provided, please write_

_your name_

_your address_

_your phone number_

_and your age_

_Submit these entries by 9.30.2008 to be eligible to win._

_After 9.30.2008 all 3x5 cards will be put in a machine, and we will have two winners._

_We request no one over the age of 21 enter._

_We will contact you if you win"_

"Wow…" all three girls said at the same time.

"Oops! We're going to be late! Come on!" Miki suddenly yelled.

"Right behind you!" Ran called back.

"Both of you go ahead, I'll make it in time," Temari said.

Ran and Miki didn't doubt her for a sec, Temari always seemed to get to class on time no matter the circumstance without anything out of place.

"see you later!"

"see you!"

Temari turned back to the poster, "This will be interesting," she thought as she picked up two 3x5 cards and started writing two names and the required information on them.

**So how's the story? I see a LOT of these stories in the REALLY popular anime section of Fan fiction, but none in Shugo Chara. Review and if you flame, those flames if not useful will be used to keep me warm!**

**.Kagomeheart.**


	2. Phase 1

Hello my dear readers

**Hello my dear readers! Be happy I'm so deprived that I have decided to grace you with another chapter, which I warn you will not happen as much once school starts in 17 days. Ah well. Anyways, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara, the Shugo Charas would be in the show more. Daichi and Yoru were friends in high school and live in one HUGE mansion that they somehow manage to get through…**

**Ages: **

**Yoru: 19**

**Daichi: 19**

**Ran: 17**

**Miki: 18**

**. After School.**

"Ja-ne Suzuki-san!" yelled Pepe as she waved to the ever cool Miki.

"Miki-chan! I have to go to cheerleading practice now, so I'll meet you after your art club m'kay?" Ran yelled as she quickly ran to the girl's locker room.

"Let's walk home together!"

"Sure!"

**. At the Souma/Tsukiyomi mansion.**

"WHAT?!" both soccer star Daichi Souma and model/sexiest man alive Yoru Tsukiyomi burst out!

"That's right, this contest is to make both of you even more popular," Musashi, their manager said, "Dismissed."

"This sucks!" Daichi said.

"Tell me about it, first that autograph signing, and all that publicity, and now this?!" Yoru complained as he plopped down on his cat-shaped bean bag **(A/N: I'm SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST!)**

"and think of the two random fan girls that are going to be living with us for a year. _**A WHOLE FRICKIN' YEAR!!" **_Daichi yelled.

"Let's just hope that the girls are hot, besides, a plan just hit me…" Yoru said as he crept closer to Daichi whispering his plan in Daichi's ear.

"Ooh, I like that plan," and both of them set of to the rec. room to do some plotting.

**. At Cheerleading Practice .**

"Let's go Guardians Let's go! Rah, Rah, RAH!" Ran cheered along with the other cheerleaders for their school team.

"GREAT, FUJI-SAN! NOW, LET'S SEE A FLIP AND YOU LANDING AT THE TOP OF THE PYRAMID!" The coach yelled at Ran as she got a drink of water.

Ran jumped up. She was the most athletic, sporty, and the best cheerleader out of all the team, she also managed to jump on someone without injuring them or making them feel any pain unless she really wanted to.

"Hai!"

**.After cheerleading practice waiting for Miki.**

"Konichiwa Ran-chan!" Temari said as she sat down on the bench with Ran.

"'Nichiwa Temari-chan!" Ran said, "Did you wait for me?"

"No, I had an errand to do at the school from the twins (Nadeshiko and Nagehiko)" Temari said.

"I see."

"They're announcing the winners of the contest tomorrow," Temari said.

"Yeah! I mean fan girls from all over will be anticipating the moment. Those two deserve it if you ask me!" Ran declared.

"What is it about Daichi Souma you hate?" Temari asked.

"Well, even though he looks all like 'GREAT JOB' ish his aura at one of his games I went to had an arrogant feel to it." Ran answered.

"But you both like sports!" Temari said.

"Who knows, maybe he's a nice guy, maybe he's a play boy, one thing is for sure, if I had to live with him for a whole year I would die!"

"Is that so."

"Oh look Tema-chan! It's Miki-chan! Miki-chan kochi kochi!" Ran yelled as she ran to her friend.

Temari smiled a secret smile as she pulled out a sleek black phone.

"Phase 1 complete, Phase 2 in progress, I still need to know Miki-chan's thoughts. One thing I'm sure of, these two will be good for those two."

"That's good," the caller on the other line said, "How could I thank you?"

"No need to thank me! I just want to see my two boyfriend-less friends finally find love."

"Is that so? Anyways, keep up the good work."

"sayonara." And the person hung up.

Temari sighed, those two were her best friends and she wanted to see them find love at last.

Ran's heart was still very fragile ever since her honest nature provoked her to confess her feelings and have them broken.

Miki's heart was closed off to anyone else except her friends, Ran, Temari, and Pepe ever since her heart was broken oh so many years ago.

Temari thought that those two would be a perfect match for Daichi and Yoru.

"And so the game begins," she whispered as she looked up and saw Ran and Miki running towards her.

Hehe, so tell me what you think… hopefully I'll be able to complete this multi-chaptered fic. (my 3 other ones flopped and I eventually deleted them). I need reviews and/or flames to keep me going. Right now it's 11:30 P.M. but I decided to upload this chappie the next day, a.k.a. the 7th. Review please!

.Kagomeheart.


	3. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support you've given me! and all the reviews! I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Mayu-chan0o**

**Moonlights crystal**

**Star Serenade**

**Nongpad**

**IndigoNeko**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Ayame Maaka**

**Keiko Hayasaka: yes I know both of them are the same person but I like thinking of them as twins though XD**

**Arigato . Alerts and Favs. Well, one thing I really like about the Shugo Chara fandom is the fact that every day there seems to be at least 5 stories updated and/or added on… so I'm going to try and add a chapter everyday.**

**Oh, and to those of you who have an idea of who broke Miki's heart, just put it in your review and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong ;) .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Ages:**

**Yoru: 19**

**Daichi: 19**

**Ran: 17**

**Miki: 18**

**Temari: 18**

**. The Next Day… Saturday, 9.30.2008.**

Miki groaned as she got out of her bed.

After Ran's cheerleading practice and her Art Club Ran, Temari, and her decided to go to Temari's house to study.

She dressed in a Blue Abercrombie & Fitch Jocelyn Sweater and a pair of jeans, put on her blue spade beret and put on some blue ballet flats and she was off.

**(Jocelyn sweater h t t p: / I m a g e s . t e a m s u g a r . c o m / f I l e s / u s e r s / 0 / 9 6 9 1 / 4 3 2 0 0 7 / a b e r c r o m b I e 0 . j p g take out the spaces… and it's red too…)**

**.At Temari's house.**

"Ne! Ne! Tema-chan! It's to quiet in here and I'm tired of studying!" Ran said as she fell back on the carpeted floor.

"I agree," Temari agreed.

Miki sighed, as much as she would've liked to keep studying, she had to admit she was a bit tired.

"Let's turn on the TV and watch who won the contest," Temari Suggested.

"It's today?" both Miki and Ran asked.

"Well yea, but it doesn't start for another… 15 minutes so go and take a bathroom break," Temari said with that authoritive voice.

"I'll go," Ran said as she jogged to the bathroom.

This left Temari and Miki alone.

**.At the Souma/Tsukiyomi Mansion.**

"Well, dude, it was nice knowing you," Daichi said to Yoru while dribbling a soccer ball around.

"In 15 minutes we'll be screwed, but at least we have 'THAT'." Yoru said

"Yup," and both of them went to find Musashi by orders of Musashi himself.

. Back with Temari and Miki.

"Miki, Daijobu deska?" Temari looked at Miki who looked a bit melancholic.

"Hai, just thinking about him," Miki said, her sad eyes staring into Temari's violet ones.

"So it is… Tell me, I'm just curious, why do you hate Yoru Tsukiyomi so much?" Temari softly asked with caring eyes.

"Because he has that prideful air around him. He seems so, so, shallow. Just because he one the "sexiest man alive" award and a model doesn't mean that he can act so arrogant or get the girls he wants," Miki explained looking at the floor.

"have you ever met him?" Temari asked.

"Yes, once, when our art club went to visit his modeling agency," Miki replied, not even wondering why Temari was asking her these questions.

"Yoho! I'm back," Ran announced as she sat down in front of the Television with Miki and Temari.

"Konichiwa Minna!" Musashi yelled as he stepped onto a platform, Daichi and Yoru trailing behind him.

"It's time to see who the two lucky girls are to spend a YEAR with these two!" Musashi smiled a dashing smile looking at Daichi and Yoru who were smiling fake smiles.

"Ha! If it's some fan girl I would laugh so hard!" Miki said.

"Shh, I want to hear who those two jerks get!" Ran replied.

"Now the winners…" everything got quiet.

"Drum roll please!" dumdumdumdumdum

"and the two lucky coughnotcough excuse me! are, MIKI SUZUKI AND RAN FUJI!"

The two previously mentioned girls looked at each other, jaw dropped eyes 0.0 . style.

Yelling at the same time, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME??"

Temari was in the background, finishing a call (on her black phone) trying hard not to burst out laughing.

There, aren't I nice? I didn't leave you on a cliffie when I could've. Yay! 11 reviews :3. well, authors notes were a bit long today and I'm tired (again I finished this at like 11 something P.M.) so review if you like it flame if you don't like it!

.Kagomeheart.


	4. Rules to being Temari's friend

Hey people reading this, (It seems that some people read the first chapter and then decide it's boring XD)

**Hey people reading this, (It seems that some people read the first chapter and then decide it's boring XD). Well, let's see, Chapter 1 reviews: 6 Chapter 2 reviews: 5 Chapter 3 reviews: 3… oh well, it just shows that 9 or so people loved it so much that they decided to leave a message… GOMEN GOMEN! Our TV isn't hooked up so I couldn't watch the opening of the 2008 Olympics so that's why I was a ranting a bit… anyways… **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara… it would be soo different!**

**Ages:**

**Daichi: 19**

**Yoru: 19**

**Ran: 17**

**Miki: 18**

**Temari: 18**

**.Miki and Ran still in shock at Temari's house.**

Both of them slowly turned their heads looking at Temari with pitiful expressions.

"Tema-chan…. Did you enter us in the contest?" Ran asked shaking.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Temari said casually.

"Hmmph," Miki ,who recovered faster than Ran did, said, "I'm not going so don't worry…"

After saying that she happened go glance up… into Temari…

"I'm with Miki," Ran said still in the corner.

Temari popped a vein. And finally burst.

"_**YOU **__**WILL**__** GO AND LIVE WITH THEM FOR A YEAR, YOU **__**WILL **__**PACK YOUR CLOTHES, AND YOU **__**WILL , WILL, WILL NOT **__**COMPLAIN!!" **_Temari screeched

Rule # 1 to being Temari's friend: Try not to get her pissed, she can be VERY scary.

Miki joined Ran in the corner, trembling.

"Hai desu," both of them said fearing for their lives.

Rule # 2 to being Temari's friend: always agree with her if you want to live another 2 years.

"good," Temari turned back to her nice self, "Now start packing."

All Miki and Ran could do was nod.

**. At the Tsukiyomi/Souma mansion.**

"I wonder what kind of girls those two are, Suzuki-san and Fuji-san," Musashi said, secretly smiling inside.

"Ah who cares, they're probably fan girls anyways, what were there names?" Yoru said plopping down on his kitty shaped bean bag again.

"Man and Riki I think," Daichi said perfectly knowing their names were RAN AND MIKI.

Both of them cracked up with Musashi frowning, secretly amused inside.

"Now if you would excuse me from your immature behavior, I have to go talk to somebody," Musashi announced as he made his way (god knows how) through the huge mansion into his room.

"So, how are they?" He asked the person he was calling.

"Perfect, those two boys will finally learn their lesson…" The person on the other end replied.

"Great, Ciao." Musashi said as he hung up the phone.

. At Temari's house after Ran and Miki lugged all their stuff there.

"OK girls, We can pack all your clothes and some of your prized possessions to bring there. So Start Picking!" Temari yelled.

Temari left for a few minutes to pick up the phone, that's when those two started plotting.

"Let's pack -- and --," and whispers were going around.

Finally they packed for Miki: her art club stuff, school stuff, and the professional paint set she got from Ran and Temari for her birthday.

Ran: A Soccer ball she got from somebody who helped her find Miki and Temari, her cheerleading stuff, pom poms from Temari and Miki for her sweet 16

And tucked with their clothes were the things both of them were talking about…

Things that shall not be mentioned until later on.

They called their parents who gave their blessings and they went to bed for the big day tomorrow.

I'm done! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!does Tadase laugh anyways review!


	5. The first day

Wai

**Wai! Wai! 21 reviews Arigato Minna! I am still upset over not seeing the 2008 Olympics opening -.- but to make up for that I got to see Shugo Chara 43 subbed! Who else cried when Tadase said to Utau, "Sing, like that time," and Utau started singing that gentle song? Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ages:**

**Daichi: 19**

**Yoru: 19**

**Ran: 17**

**Miki: 18**

**Temari: 18**

**.The next day.**

"RAN! MIKI! WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST," Temari yelled at her loudest.

Both Ran and Miki tried to ignore her LOUD voice but to no avail.

After 30 seconds Temari burst into the guest room they were staying in and dragged both of them out by their feet and leaving them in the bathroom to freshen up.

"Damn her," Miki thought while brushing her teeth.

"Tema-chan… I'll kill you," Ran thought while brushing her hair.

"Did you say something?" Temari asked, appearing out of no where with a sadistic smile on her face.

Gulp, "No, nothing at all Tema-chan!" Ran said with a nervous laugh.

"so it is," Temari said, "Oh, and the twins are joining us for breakfast today. Is that alright with you?"

"sure," Miki replied, after rinsing her teeth.

"ok," Ran said, putting her hair into a pony tail.

**.After Breakfast.**

"YOSH! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO GET DEPRESSED!" Ran cheered in an attempt to convince herself (and Miki) that it wouldn't be so bad.

"The limousine is here," Temari announced, "Let's get going."

"Let's?" Miki inquired.

"Yes, I am going. They said you could bring a friend. GOT A PROBLEM?" Temari answered, the last part with an edge in her voice.

"NOPE!" Miki Replied.

" YAY! YAY! TEMA-CHAN!" Ran cheered with a smile on her face.

"OK! Now let's go!" Temari said as she pushed both the girls out the window, somehow got all the luggage shoved in the car and they were off.

**. In the Limo.**

"Woah!" both Miki and Ran said impressed at the interior.

"Rich Bastards," both of them thought as they saw a mini bar, two television sets, really comfortable chairs, a mini pool, and various things here and there.

Temari smirked as she watched them running around looking at the stuff, getting pop, and plopping down on the chairs watching their favorite anime, Shugo Chara!

"Tema-chan, did the rules say you could bring a friend?" Ran asked.

"No, but I made arrangements so I could go with you .," Temari said, going to the mini bar and pulling out a root beer.

**. At the Tsukiyomi/Souma Mansion. **

"Daichi, Yoru, the girls will be here in 10 minutes so straighten up!" Musashi commanded the two boys.

"Hai Hai," both of them answered as they walked to the front gate.

"remember the plan?" Yoru asked Daichi.

"Yes, we operate plan after they unpack," Daichi replied with a smirk.

The Limo pulled into the HUGE drive way.

Ran and Miki were shocked.

"R-R-Rich B-B-Bastards…" both of them said at the same time glancing at the HUGE mansion which covered ¾ of a street.

"Don't they ever get lost in this building Temari?" Miki asked.

"Tema… Tema… Tema-chan, what if we get lost?!" Ran asked freaking out.

"Daijobu deska .," Temari replied, "if you ever get lost, there's a button on every floor which you can press, then we can come to your rescue!"

"Sugoi," both the girls thought, "How can she saw this like it's nothing…"

"Here goes nothing," Daichi whispered to Yoru.

"There's no going back now," Yoru whispered back.

"Welcome!" Both the Guys said, roses somehow popping up in their hands and behind them. (imagine Ouran High School Host Club).

"…" was Ran and Miki's reaction.

Now back to their normal selves the guys just left, leaving the girls to fend for themselves.

Musashi came out dragging Yoru and Daichi by the collars.

"Help these ladies with their luggage now," Musashi commanded.

Gulp, "Yes sir," as they went and picked up some of the 20 or so suitcases.

Ran and Miki couldn't wait any longer, they burst out laughing!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, MODEL… HAHAHAHA, DOING WORK! PRICELESS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Miki burst out

"HEHEHEHEHEHE! FAMOUS SOCCER PLAYER…. HEHEHEHEHE…. BEING PUSHED OVER BY… HEHEHE… MANAGER… HEHEHE!" Ran laughed.

Temari just smiled and carried some luggage and followed Musashi.

They reached their rooms which were right next to each other.

Ran looked inside her room and she was shocked!

It was painted pink with pompoms and various cheerleading things on the walls… AND IT EVEN HAD A LIMITED EDITION GUARDIANS POSTER!

The Closet was HUGE! And there were clothes in it already, now to unpack hers…

Miki looked in her room and she was impressed!

Her room was blue with a hard wood floor and inside there were paintings by famous artists framed around her wall… there was a corner with art supplies and her bed was shaped like an art pallet. In her closet were designer clothes that were just soo artistic! This mansion had it all!

Temari's reaction to her purple room with feudal area things and kimonos in her closet was priceless! She ran around touching the swords, trying on the kimonos…. Doing everything un-Temari like unless you really knew her.

They each had their own bathroom with the necessities and luxury items like a HUGE bath tub with various bubble baths and oils to use and flower petals.

There was a door connecting each of their rooms, in case they wanted to go to each other's room.

"Now to Unpack!" Temari shouted…

The girls nodded and grabbing the luggage from the forgotten boys started to unpack.

"We still have to wait another 3 hours or so before commencing IT," Daichi whispered to Yoru.

"I figured that much out -.-," and they left the girls to themselves.

. After unpacking everything.

"0.0 Miki-chan, I can't believe they only gave us one drawer for all 3 of us' underwear," Ran said dazed.

"And they put it in the small room connecting our rooms," Miki replied.

"I'm hungry, do you guys want to get something to eat?" Temari asked.

"Sure," the two best friends said and they left.

"The coast is clear," Yoru said to Daichi.

"Operation: Underwear is now commencing," Daichi replied as they snuck into the room with the underwear drawer.

There were 3 drawers, each labeled with the girl's name.

"You get Miki, I'll get Ran, It would be best if we didn't look through Temari's," Daichi said.

"You know what they say, You can always tell what a girl is like by their underwear." Yoru said picking up one of Miki's panties.

"Hmm, not bad, colorful, must be an artist."

"Soccer balls, cheerleading things on her panties, must be a sporty girl."

"Tie Dye bra, not bad."

"cough laugh, soccer balls? Each cup designed to look like a soccer ball? Not sexy at all."

Suddenly the two boys felt a cold yet deadly aura behind them.

Slowly turning back, they were met with the two VERY angry faces of Ran and Miki.

"So Souma-kun, I take it you think I have no sex appeal, well that's NOT FOR YOU TO JUDGE!" Ran screeched as she started to approach him.

Having some sense, Daichi started to run, Yoru yelling after him, "RUN FOOL RUN!"

"Now, Tsukiyomi-kun, Why were you looking through my underwear drawer?" Miki asked, getting closer and closer to him with every step.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!," Yoru yelled, also running away with Miki chasing after him.

"URUSEI!" Miki shouted, taking out her huge paint brush and tripping him while texting to Temari telling her of her plan.

Ran could hold her own.

**. With Ran and Daichi .**

Ran was determined. This guy was fast, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Almost… There…" she thought.

"I HATE YOU!" She cried as she caught up to Daichi and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw.

"The feeling's mutual, Fuji-san" Daichi spit out.

"URUSAI HENTAI!" Ran yelled as she did a round house kick on him.

"Damn, that girl hits hard," was his last thought before he blacked out…

**. With Miki and Yoru .**

Miki was MAD… Miki hardly got mad…

When Miki was MAD, she can be very scary.

Luckily, Yoru had his cat like reflexes so all was well…

Ok, maybe not so well…

Miki had run him into a long hallway, where he was running backwards facing Miki.

Miki suddenly smirked and this surely wasn't a good sign.

He slowly looked behind him and saw Temari, looking like a geisha with one of the swords from her room.

Gulp, he froze in fear, giving Miki an opening.

She ran as fast as she could and her foot left an imprint on the unconscious Yoru's face.

. After the whole incident and Dinner time.

There was heavy tension in the air as The two girls glared at the Two boys, over a dinner of pot stickers.

"Did something happen to you two?" Musashi inquired, clearly amused.

The guys just threw him a look that clearly said "STFU."

**. After dinner, bed time. (A/N: they had a late dinner)**

After nice baths, Ran and Miki were feeling better.

"So this is how the first day turned out," both of them thought in their heads.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow," thought Ran as she drifted to sleep.

"This bed is really soft, Why did Temari enter us in the contest…" Miki thought to herself as she fell asleep on her bed.

Meanwhile, Temari was talking on her phone to somebody.

"So, Musashi, the plan is working is it not?"

"Yes it is, Arigato Miss Fujisaki."

"Thank You, I must get my rest now."

"Yes, of course, Ciao."

**Whoo, this chapter took me a long time. 3 and ¾ pages. Hey at least it's longer than my usual 1 ½ pages. Any how, I hope this chapter was worth the short wait!. Oh, props to IndigoNeko for the underwear idea!**

**.Kagomeheart.**


	6. The second day

Hey readers

**Hey readers! Thank you for all your support . I saw the AMAZING opening for the 2008 olympics online so I'm all good… I need suggestions for pranks! I came up with this one so I don't know if you'll find it funny… anyways on with the story… OH and Musashi is like the guy's manger person and Temari is the girl's best friend but she acts like their manager… **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara**

**Ages:**

**Daichi: 19**

**Yoru: 19**

**Ran: 17**

**Miki: 18**

**Temari: 18**

**Musashi: 20**

**. The next day.**

Still mad about the bra and panty incident that occurred yesterday, Ran and Miki decided to do some planning after school.

"I don't want to go to school," Ran complained as she got into the limo.

"Me neither, think of all the things we'll have to deal with…" Miki replied groaning.

**.After the tiring day.**

"If I hear the words, OMG! IT'S SUZUKI AND FUJI!" one more time, I'll burst, Miki said, glaring at a pillow in the limo angrily.

"If I hear the names Daichi Souma and Yoru Tsukiyomi I'll scream so loud," Ran shouted as she plopped down on a soft chair.

After being surrounded by fan girls and guys wanting to be their boyfriend, they were pooped.

They arrived at the mansion, crabby, and revengeful.

**.In the Mansion.**

"Tema-chan, why didn't you go to school today?" whined Ran.

"I had some business affairs concerning you two to talk about with Musashi-kun," Temari simply replied.

"Oh, I'm going to watch TV," Miki said, Ran deciding to follow her.

"What should we do for revenge?" Ran asked.

"Ok, -insert prank here cause you won't find out till later- and we do -insert method here- and this -whatever- understood?" Miki asked Ran.

"Miki-chan, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Ran exclaimed.

"Very good, now let us go." Miki said.

"Tema-chan!" Ran yelled, as Temari came into view, "can you show us the boy's rooms? We want to know what their rooms look like."

"Certainly," Temari replied, knowing perfectly well they were getting revenge, "follow me."

Somehow, they all safely got through the humongous mansion and with their supplies carefully hidden, they reached they guy's rooms.

"You get Daichi, I get Yoru," Miki whispered to Ran.

Ran nodded and they crept into their respective rooms.

Where were Yoru and Daichi you may ask, well Daichi was at practice and Yoru is at a photo shoot.

**.In Daichi's room.**

Ran got out the deadliest weapon known to man: Duct tape.

Ok, Oh, there's the soccer ball he cuddles with every night, I'll make sure he'll scream in horror, as she started to duct tape it up and using a sharpie, drew a REALLY ugly face on it… MUAHAHAHAHA.

.In Yoru's room.

Miki saw the stuffed cat that Yoru loved like a child… Wait that didn't sound right.

She got out some washable markers and started to draw on it's eyes making two x's so its eyes looked like this. X.X then she sewed on some fake guts to it, and using a ladder Yoru had In his room, hung the cat on the ceiling fan pinning a note that said…

_Cat is Dead now Death is in your bed._

.In the hallway.

Both the girls Duct taped the door frame sticky side out so Daichi and Yoru would open the door and find themselves stuck to a wall of duct tape!, since their doors went out instead of in that enabled them to do that.

They closed the doors, somehow putting something that repelled duct tape and snuck off, watching TV.

. A few hours later.

Daichi was exhausted, all he wanted to do now was strip until he was in his boxers and walk around in them.

"Oh yeah, we can't do that now the Man and Riki are here," he thought as he trudged into his room.

All Yoru wanted to do was take a catnap, so he decided to challenge Daichi in a race to see who could reach their room first.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3, GO!" and they raced off.

Both of them threw open their doors and were met with Duct tape?

To late, sprinting and throwing open their doors made both of them loose their balance and stuck to duct tape.

On the Duct Tape was a note that said

Both of us are not responsible for any damage, both physical and/or mental you receive.

Ran and Miki.

"Errgh, MUSASHI!" Daichi yelled.

.** With Ran and Miki .**

**"errgh, MUSASHI!!"**

"Seems like they fell for the Duct Tape trick," Miki said to Ran.

"Dang, that Daichi has a pretty loud voice

.Back with the guys.

Musashi arrived at the scene, and what awaited him, greatly amused him.

Daichi and Yoru were stuck to a wall of Duct Tape in Very awkward postitions.

Somehow, Yoru's head was upside down and his feet were touching his head backwards and his right arm was up, and his left hand was in a very awkward position, nearly touching his butt.

Daichi however, looked like a smashed fly, his face looking like somebody had punched him hard, his legs right by his waist and his hands just spread far apart.

. 1 hour later.

They had somehow miraculously, gotten Yoru and Daichi out, and tore through the Duct Tape wall.

What awaited them inside was HORRIBLE!

"MARIANNE! WHAT HAVE THE FOUL BEASTS DONE TO YOU?!" Daichi wailed as he looked at his Soccer Ball.

"IKUTO!" Yoru yelled in a high pitched voice (You know the voice in the episode where Ikuto gets injured and he's on Amu's lap and Amu drops his head and Yoru screams? Yeah, that voice.) "YOU KILLED IKUTO!"

The girls were laughing like crazy!

"Marianne?! WHAT SORT OF GUY NAMES A SOCCER BALL MARIANNE?! HEEHEHEHEHEHE!" Ran laughed.

"OMG! IKUTO?! HE NAMED IT AFTER HIS BROTHER?! HHAHAHAHAHGAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miki roared!

Both the guys marched down to the TV room where the girls were and exclaimed at the same time,

"YOU UGLIFIED/KILLED MARIANNE/IKUTO DIDN'T YOU?!" Both of them having milk tears in their eyes.

Looking at Miki Yoru said all emotional, "Because of You, Ikuto has to go to the seamstress and he hates the seamstress!"

Looking at Ran, Daichi said, "Because of YOU, Marianne now has to under go Soccer plastic surgery!" leaving Ran with a WTF? Look

"Is that even possible?" Ran whispered to Miki.

"Who knows," Miki replied.

Both the girls turned on the TV leaving the guys forgotten.

"Now, in other news, Celebrity stars… OMG IT'S FUJI AND SUZUKI!... Daichi Souma and Yoru Tsukiyomi…"

Both the girls stared at each other with disbelief, their faces turning red.

The poor boys standing behind them were to be the unfortunate victims, and would be left deaf for 5 minutes.

And Suddenly both of them let out a LOUD scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

There, not as long as the previous chapter but pretty long… whoo! 30 reviews I'm soo happy! Again, if you didn't read the top, I need prank ideas! Tell me them in your reviews!

.Kagomeheart.


	7. This is War

To my readers, since this story doesn't have a real plot (I do have some parts planned out) and I'm just winging it, there will be days when I don't update… but for now, I'll try to update every day…

**To my readers, since this story doesn't have a real plot (I do have some parts planned out) and I'm just winging it, there will be days when I don't update… but for now, I'll try to update every day…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND NEVER WILL!**

**Ages:**

**Daichi: 19**

**Ran: 17**

**Yoru: 19**

**Miki: 18**

**Temari: 18**

**Musashi: 20**

**. After soccer practice/modeling while the girls are still at school.**

"Dude, we have to find a way to get back at them!" Yoru said, slamming his fist on the table.

"I KNOW! MARIANNE HAD TO UNDER GO SOCCER PLASTIC SURGERY, MY MARIANNE!" Daichi replied, still lamenting Marianne the soccer ball **(A/N: I could make him smart if I want to like making him realize that he just had to take the duct tape off-.- ) **

"Dude, quit worrying about the soccer ball, I know it hurts like it hurts me to see Ikuto at the seamstress but we need a plan to get back at them." Yoru said.

"And I have just the thing," Daichi replied, snapping out of his Marianne phase.

-Whisper whisper-

**. After school, the girls are home .**

"I'm soo tired from cheerleading practice, are you guys tired?" Ran groaned as she looked at Miki and Temari.

"I've been harassed all day during art club, asking me about the kind of clothes Tsukiyomi wears," Miki sighed, "What about you Temari?"

"I'm just fine . " Temari answered…

-.- "Oh yeah, everyone's scared of Temari losing her temper so she's just fine and peachy." Both of them thought at the same time.

"I'm going to go change Tema-chan," Ran told her friend and left to her room, that she somehow memorized the pathway to.

"Me too," Miki said as she followed Ran.

Temari left to go see if the cook had any food out yet and all was peaceful for now.

**. With the guys .**

"Commencing Operation: Give the girls a scare, now," Daichi said running up the stair case.

"YOSH! Let's go, you get Ran, I get Miki," Yoru said.

Once they reached the girl's rooms both the guys knocked on the girl's rooms urgently **(remember, since they have huge rooms, their doors are pretty far apart, and there's the room with the underwear drawer -.-)**

"RAN/MIKI, MIKI/RAN HAS BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT/WAS KIDNAPPED!" Both the guys shouted as they burst into the room.

What awaited them was a pleasant sight, yet not so pleasant sight…

**.With Ran and Daichi.**

Ran took off her shirt and skirt, right about to take off her bra when she heard Daichi yell that Miki was in an accident…

Miki was in her room right?

And then, he burst in…

Daichi saw Ran standing in only her underwear.

Suddenly she screamed so loud, but unfortunately, due to her loud nature, the room was sound proofed, leaving Daichi stunned…

"Damn, she's hot and nice rack," were his last thoughts before being dragged off by someone, leaving a shocked Ran.

**.Miki and Yoru.**

Miki was clad in a towel as she came out of a shower, going into the underwear room; she grabbed some underwear, and went to her wardrobe.

Right when she was about to pick up a cute tank top and some denim shorts, she suddenly heard Tsukiyomi yelling Ran had been kidnapped.

Impossible, Ran was in her room and she knew martial arts.

Suddenly, Tsukiyomi burst into her room leaving her stunned.

Wait, what happened to her towel?

Yoru stared in shock.

He was right about the not bad part after all.

Miki suddenly screamed, "RAPE! RAPE! TSUKIYOMI'S GONNA RAPE ME!!" as she grabbed her towel and clothes and ran into the bath room.

He felt a dark aura behind him and that was all he felt before he blacked out. Being dragged off by someone.

**.After the whole incident, Temari.**

Turns out, Temari saw the whole incident and opting not to do what her sister Nadeshiko did for her best friend **(A/N: the whole mince meat thing with Ikuto in episode 3) **proceeded to knock Daichi out and then Yoru.

She dragged them off to Musashi, who was doing paperwork, telling him,

"These two have apparently been peeping on the girls," Temari said business-like.

"You can assure that it will never happen again," Musashi replied, getting up and dragging the two offenders into their respective rooms.

Both Musashi and Temari were secretly amused at the spectacle.

**.With Miki and Ran.**

Both of them were sitting on the soft floor rockers in Ran's room watching TV.

"Grr, that Souma, peeping on me like that in my underwear," Ran growled out.

"Lucky you, I WAS STARK NAKED in front of him!" Miki roared, abusing the remote control.

"I have an idea for revenge," Ran said as she inched closer to Miki.

After telling Miki her idea, Miki stopped abusing the poor remote.

"We commence plan tonight, while both of them are busy practicing/working out," Miki said.

"Agreed," Ran replied.

Suddenly both of them heard a knock on Ran's door and both of them got up to open it.

On the door was taped a note that said.

_This is WAR._

Both girls knowing perfectly well who wrote the note, both whispered.

"It's on, This Is WAR."

**So how was it? well, thank you to my reviewers and props to IndigoNeko (again -.-) for the idea. Loubell, I'll use some of your ideas when the girls get revenge ;) . This will not be a short story and may be rather long, so if you're willing to read until the very end thank you. ****once again, thank you to all and review!**

**.Kagomeheart.**


	8. Revenge?

Hello Minna

**Hello Minna! Well, might as well start on the romance already.**

**I would like to thank every single person who read this and enjoyed it. This is pretty much a flash back chapter so .;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara.**

**Ages:**

**19- Yoru, Daichi**

**18- Temari, Miki**

**17- Ran**

**. A month later, after the girls got revenge on the guys.**

"That prank was the best," Miki said to Temari and Ran as they were having a girl's night out, talking about the various pranks they had pulled on the guys and the ones the guys pulled on them.

"Which one?" Ran asked.

"The Oompa Loompa chicken/Utau one."

"Oh yeah!"

_.Flashback._

_After, the guys saw them naked. Ran and Miki snuck into their room while they were working out, into their bathroom, each holding a bottle of hair dye._

_Ran went into Daichi's bathroom searching for his shampoo bottles among the many._

_In the end she found it and took his shampoo bottle and poured in the hair dye, which was to make his sea foam green hair another color._

_Miki crept into Yoru's room, and ran into his bathroom._

"_What's with all the kitty shampoos?" she wondered._

_In the end she decided to put a bit of the dye in every shampoo._

_With that, they left their rooms and went out._

_-The next day-_

_Yoru and Daichi each took a shower, washing their hair._

_As both of them got out and dried their hair and put on their clothes they looked in the mirror._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" could be heard around the whole mansion._

_Yoru gaped in shock, his indigo hair, his BEAUTIFUL indigo hair had been turned into UGLY baby blue hair. Now how was he supposed to model?_

_Daichi was frustrated, how was he supposed to go to practice? His awesome sea-foam green hair was now… HOT PINK! _

_Just then Musashi called them down._

_Musashi' s back facing the guys he started to tell them, _

"_Yoru, Daichi, Yoru's little sister, Utau is…" Then he turned around._

"_What happened to your hair?!" he asked, knowing that it was a 99.9 chance that the girls did it._

_Again with the "STFU" face for Musashi._

"_Anyways, Utau-chan is coming to come for dinner today, alright? Dismissed." Musashi said._

_Both of the guys were mad, and they decided to go swim in their personal pools._

_What they didn't know was in Yoru's pool, Miki mixed orange dye in the water that was invisible to the naked eye._

_In Daichi's pool, Ran put in some blue dye Miki had also mixed. The dye left the hair color alone but… well the skin would be turned into different colors. They couldn't wait to see the result._

_-After swimming-_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Daichi and Yoru. _

_Guess what happened? Well, if you guessed they saw their skin a different color, you are right!_

_The guys now had, Daichi: Hot pink hair and blue skin, and Yoru: Baby blue hair and Orange skin._

"_REVENGE!" both of them yelled and again, set to plotting._

_-After plotting-_

_Knowing that the girls usually watched TV at this time in the TV room, they set out to proceed with their plan._

_Deciding to go watch TV, the girls decided to go into the TV room._

_Once they got there, they opened the doors, and bam!_

"_Itai," Ran said getting up._

"_Feathers?" Miki asked._

_Looking at themselves in the mirror, they saw that they had been turned into chickens!_

"_GRR! THOSE STUPID BOYS!!" Ran shouted._

"_We can't change clothes either because of this glue!" Miki complained._

_DING DONG!_

_And the door burst open._

"_I'm here Yoru nii!," A feminine voice said._

"_YORU, DAICHI, RAN, MIKI, GET TO THE DOOR NOW!" Musashi and Temari's voice carried through the halls._

"_Hei hei" all 4 of them said as they trudged through the halls to the door._

_What Utau saw was the funniest thing she had ever seen!_

_Yoru nii and Daichi nii both had multicolored hair, and skin!_

_The two girls had feathers all over them so they looked like chickens_

_The 16 year old laughed until she finally fell to the floor._

_-At dinner time-_

_Utau had calmed down._

_Suddenly she said, "Yoru nii, Daichi nii, both of you look like Oompa Loompas._

_The oompa loompa joke cracked Musashi and Temari up, so both of them were again, laughing like no tomorrow._

_And then she said,_

"_Chickens don't eat soup do they?" looking at Ran and Miki._

_Both the girls blushed beet red while Temari and Musashi laughed some more._

_Eventually the girls got all the feathers and glue washed off, both of them were thankful that the guys weren't stupid, or smart enough to use super glue._

_Daichi and Yoru both were fine, except they had to stay as dysfunctional Oompa Loompas for a day, but otherwise all was fine… for now._

.End flashback.

"That was a great day!" Temari said.

"Well, luckily both of us didn't swallow any glue," said Ran.

"But the colors we put on them totally went against my artistic sense…" Miki said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Oh yes, tomorrow night, all of Souma-kun's and Tsukiyomi-kun's siblings are coming over with their wives and/or kids except for two. One is your age and the other is Utau. So be prepared and dress nicely, not formally though." Temari reminded them.

"This will be a great opportunity to play a prank on those two!" Both of them thought at once.

"Hai Hai" and with that the girls continued their girls night out.

**Yeah, this chapter was a bit short, but my friends are coming over today and I'm really busy today too… Thank you to all the people who put this in their Favs, alerts, and reviews! Reviews are mostly for the Authors consolation rather than for the readers so ya. Review and/or fav and/or alert! Well I hope you enjoyed this flashback chappie even though it was pretty short… next chapter will be the party! So enjoy!**

**.Kagomeheart.**


	9. The Party part I

sigh sorry for not updating for let's see, a day

**sigh sorry for not updating for let's see, 2 days. I just didn't feel like updating (and the fact we were at a party yesterday and we stayed up till 11 watching the Olympics .). I'm tired and well I don't want to go back to school… but I already have the school supplies so sigh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ages:**

**20-Musashi**

**19-Daichi, Yoru**

**18-Temari, Miki**

**17-Ran**

**.A few hours before the sibling reunion thing.**

Ding Dong!

The doorbell rang and before waiting for anyone to open it, in came in bursting Yoru's Sister in law, Amu Tsukiyomi (nee Hinamori).

"Yoho! Minna!" The 21 year old woman said carrying a toddler.

Since her voice was very loud and the little girl Akito was asking for her "Onii-tans".

Daichi and Yoru were hanging out with the girls by the pool when they heard Amu's voice.

Not thinking about the girls they suddenly sprinted dragging the two of them behind them to meet Amu.

Once they got into the front door, the girls perfectly dry and the guys dripping wet, they were panting like there was no tomorrow.

"Oi! What's the big deal, dragging us here like that?!" Ran yelled.

"Yeah, you despicable…." Miki started but she never finished her sentence as they heard a cute voice yelling,

"YOLU ONII-TAN DACI ONII-TAN!!"

Both the girls turned around and what they saw surprised them. Greatly.

"HINAMORI –SENPAI!"

"Ran-chan, Miki-chan," Amu said calmly, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Akito-chan, do you want to go play with Daichi and Yoru?" She asked the little girl in her arms.

"Hai-deshu!" the little girl said.

"It's desu Akito-chan, now go play with your onii-chans!" Amu said putting the girl in Yoru's arms and telling both the guys to take her to the play room and play with her.

Both the guys left with Akito pointing out this and that and what she wanted to play with them.

"Now down to business," Amu said to her Kouhais as they reached the TV room.

"Nice job!" Giving each the girls a high-five startling them.

"For what?" Both of them asked.

"The pranks of course!" Amu replied with a glint in her eye.

"Arigato Hinamori-senpai! By the way, why are you here?" both the girls asked.

"Oh, I'm Yoru's sister in law, and married to his brother Ikuto Tsukiyomi," She answered, "He'll be here later due to work affairs."

"Oh," both of them said.

"by the way, Yoru happens to have a pair of kitty boxers in his drawer, that Ikuto gave him one Christmas as a joke, and Daichi should have a pair of ridiculous boxers… the flagpole happens to be up today too," Amu said to the girls, winking.

"ARIGATO SENPAI!" Ran yelled as she ran up the stairs to Daichi's room with Miki following close behind.

**.With Ran.**

Ran ran as fast as she could, she finally reached Daichi's room (conveniently, the play room was at the other side of the mansion XD)

She saw the drawer which was clearly labeled "BOXERS".

She carefully opened the drawer and right at the top were the embarrassing boxers Hinamori Senpai talked about! **(You won't know what they look like until the next chapter tee hee)**

Ran blushed as she grabbed the boxers, wadded them up, and went to the TV room to meet up with Miki.

**.With Miki.**

Miki crept into Yoru's room and saw a lone drawer with pictures of boxers painted on…

"Well, that's painfully obvious," she thought as she tiptoed over and opened the drawer.

She dug through the stack of boxers when she came across the pair of boxers Amu was talking about.

"So this is it," she thought, flushed as she folded the boxers up and went to meet up with Ran in the TV room.

**.In the TV room.**

"Alright good, you have the boxers, now let's get those babies strung up, it's about 20 minutes from the Party, that should give us enough time to figure out how to get these on there," Amu commanded.

Both the girls nodded and they went out into the front yard.

Luckily the play room was far back in the mansion too.

**.15 minutes later.**

"That was some hard work…" Ran complained falling down.

"I'm so tired!" Miki said.

"That took us quite a while," Amu said pulling the string that took the boxers up.

"Go freshen up you two, the party will start in 5 minutes, and all we can do now is wait!" Amu enthusiastically.

"Hai senpai," the two said as the dashed into their rooms and freshened up.

"This will be interesting," Amu thought as she went inside to check up on the guys.

Temari who was in the camera room witnessed everything, happy that Amu was helping her she said to the person next to her.

"This is getting interesting."

"Yes it is Miss Fujisaki, now I have to go down and act as manager again and to talk to the cook," Musashi said watching the whole thing with her.

"What will happen next?" Temari asked in her head with a small look of accomplishment on her face.

"Who knows, that's why life is so exciting," Musashi replied, somehow reading her mind.

"Saa, now let's go downstairs now."

"Whatever you wish Miss Fujisaki."

**This took me such a looong time to type up because my patience is wearing thin for Shugo Chara 44 and there are just those days when you just don't feel like doing anything. I'm sorry to those who were waiting XD. Next chapter's the part so you'll have to wait until then Teehee!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**

**P.S. I'm changed my pen name to xXAddictedtoPockyXx just because... oh well...**


	10. The Party Part 2

Yallo

**Yallo! Normally this chapter would've been started last night but last night I was reading some pretty depressing fics and listening to "First Kiss" by Aa! Which really isn't depressing but it's still sad in its own way. Well now I'm refreshed and listening to "First Kiss" and "Honto no Jibun," I feel better. GIVES GIGANTIC HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! well you're probably getting tired of me jabbering along so on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: xXAddictedtoPockyXx a.k.a. Kagomeheart does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ages:**

**20 – Musashi**

**19 – Daichi, Yoru**

**18 – Temari, Miki**

**17 – Ran**

**. 6:00 P.M. .**

Ran and Miki finally looked nice enough after rushing for 5 minutes.

"I wonder when they'll notice," Ran said wearing a cute yellow tank top, some blue jeans, and her hair in a pony tail.

"Who knows," Miki said, wearing her signature beret, a blue baby doll top, and capris. **(I'm not exactly someone who cares about fashion so .;)**

They went out into the front hall to greet the people coming.

Amu, miraculously looked as nice as when she first came here and she was holding little Akito.

Daichi was wearing those shorts he always wore and a yellow T-shirt

And Yoru was wearing cargo pants and a red T-shirt.

The before-mentioned blue-haired toddler suddenly started to laugh as a car pulled in.

"TOU-CHAN TOU-CHAN!" she started to yell as the mentioned person got out of the car.

"Akito-Chan, Amu-koi," model and violinist Ikuto said as he walked to his wife and child.

"TOU-CHAN TOU-CHAN! AKITO MISHED YU!" Akito yelled, her honey eyes staring up at her father.

"Hai, Hai, Akito-chan, Tou-chan missed you too," Ikuto said planting a kiss on her cheek.

Akito giggled as Ikuto looked up into his wife's eyes.

Whispering into her sensitive ears he asked, "What're you up to now?"

Her only answer was to look up.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye the "flags" waving in the air and decided to keep it to himself… until later.

**. 5 minutes later.**

Another Car pulled into the drive way, (everyone was supposed to wait outside until everyone came)…

And Out burst the doors with so much force that if there wasn't Duct Tape on it, it would've flown quite a ways.

"WE'RE HERE!" two people yelled with two others yelling "WE HERE!"

Daichi looked at his brother Kukai Souma, retired soccer player due to his twins being born, and now famous coach.

"KUKAI! YAYA!" Amu yelled, as she hasn't seen them since last year.

"Yo, Tsukiyomi! Treating my wife's friend well?" Kukai yelled as he looked at Ikuto.

"Fairly," Ikuto said looking at Kukai.

"AMU-CHI! YAYA MISSED YOU!" The 20 year old said running to her old friend and hugging her.

Luckily, Akito was with Yoru.

"OBA-CHAN OJI-CHAN!" Two voices crowed at the same time.

"Hello Pepe-chan, Tsubasa-chan!" Amu said looking at the 4 year old twins. (Kukai and Yaya got married fairly early).

Ikuto just smiled.

Kukai looked up and stretched a glint suddenly appearing in his eye.

"Say Yaya-koi, it looks like Daichi-chan over there kept your present from last christmas,"

"Yay! Daichi-kun!"

It was only then the guys looked up AND SAW THEIR BOXERS HANGING ON THE FLAG POLE!

Ikuto smirked as the two guys' eyes rolled to the back of their heads and their heads came crashing down on the grass.

Another Car came crashing along, nearly denting Kukai's car and nearly hitting the two boys.

A frazzled Girl and a perfectly neat Utau came out.

"UTAU, I'M DRIVING NEXT TIME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU JUST LEARNED TO DRIVE OR NOT, BUT THAT WAS JUST HORRIBLE!" the frazzled girl said.

"Really? I thought it was fun Dia nee-chan," Utau said skipping along.

"Dia" straightened up her long orange hair and smoothed out her clothes.

"Eh, what's Daichi nii-chan and Yoru nii-chan doing on the ground?" Utau asked.

Kukai who was laughing very hard pointed up and that's when the two burst.

"OMG! DAICHI ACTUALLY KEPT THE PAIR OF UNDERWEAR YAYA-NEE-CHAN GOT HIM AS A JOKE?!"

"YORU-NII ACTUALLY KEPT THE KITTY BOXERS IKUTO NII GAVE HIM FOR CHRISTMAS?! HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Daichi woke up first, due to the noise his imoto and Yoru's imoto were making, and the fact that Akito, Pepe, and Tsubasa were poking him with sticks.

Kukai winked at Daichi saying, "Ne, Daichi, for such a pimp, who knew you kept those boxers Yaya gave you as a joke!"

"Urusei! You were once a ladies man too!" Daichi said blushing as he stared at the boxers.

"Ya, but now I got my lady Yaya and my homies Pepe and Tsubasa!" Kukai replied, going gansta for a moment.

Awkward silence… chirp chirp.

"Don't worry Amu-chi! It happens when he's excited or humored!" Yaya said, like an adult.

"…"

"Yaya-nee-chan, you are a genius! Buying Daichi those boxers!" Dia said looking at the said boxers waving in the air.

The pink boxers had white hearts and magenta soccer balls decorating the cloth and on the bottom (where the butt is) the words in red boldly read "**SOCCER IS LOVE**"

Yoru after all the commotion about Daichi being a pimp finally woke up.

"What's all this commotion about nya?" he asked, briefly forgetting what happened.

Then it hit him.

"Yoru," Ikuto said with his velvety voice, smirking, "you kept the boxers I gave you."

"hei, hei" Yoru said, handling the situation better than Daichi, as he did have to model for underwear at times.

"Those were cute boxers!" Amu said.

The front was just dark blue but the back was a kitty face and two kitty ears that extended above the elastic. **(A/N: it's like this is kitty ear - is elastic -)**

"Whatever, let's just get inside and eat already!" Utau complained.

"Hai, Hai," Dia said, following Utau inside, everyone else was following.

Amu was in the back with Miki and Ran, "Mission complete," she whispered.

Musashi and Temari witnessed the whole thing, and as they went to the front door to greet the Soumas and the Tsukiyomis, Temari whispered to Musashi,

"Interesting ne?"

"Of course, Fujisaki-san."

During dinner, they all got to meet the head cook Su, who Ran and Miki found out was 19 and didn't attend college because her cooking was superior.

Dia and Utau kept teasing Daichi and Yoru, who were glaring at Miki and Ran, occasionally Amu, the girls, talking to Dia.

They found out Dia was their age and that Dia was just a shortened version of Diamond, but she preferred Dia.

They also found out that Dia and Utau were both pop stars, both under the "New Year" label.

Dia had long gorgeous orange hair with sparkling red eyes, while Utau had long blond hair with stunning purple eyes.

Eventually, the guys gave up, and all the adults + Dia, Utau, and Temari saw a budding relationship between the two as The two girls started to tease the guys.

"Que será, será, Whatever will be, will be, Whatever won't, won't ," Temari thought looking at everyone,

"Will is the key word, IT WILL be an very interesting year."

With that, she started a conversation on the topic boxers, while wondering what will happen next.

Next Day on the headlines on all news papers.

Model and Soccer Wardrobe?

with a HUGE picture of Daichi and Yoru's boxers.

The girls snickered with Amu on the phone and gave each other high fives.

**Sorry for not putting this chapter up yesterday, but my mom invited a bunch of people + my friends for a pool party at our pool and I wasn't feeling well in the morning so ya. From now on, I might update every day or every two days, depending on my scheduale. Hope you liked this chapter! Que sera sera is from Shigure sohma (not souma XD) which does mean Whatever will be, will be, whatever won't, won't.**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx **


	11. A month later

Arigato Minna for all your reviews

**Arigato Minna for all your reviews! Thank you! Woah! 86 reviews, I never expected this fic to be all that popular! Well, when this fanfiction is going to end, I don't know because it's pretty fun typing this up! but let's see, when they first won the contest it would be around July 1****st**** (asian countries usually have school a bit longer) and it would be around July 2****nd**** the next day so then last chapter would be about August or so…. Anyways! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ages: **

**20-Musashi **

**19-Daichi, Yoru**

**18- Miki, Temari**

**17-18 – Ran**

It was a month after the underwear situation, things had quieted down. Amu and Dia dropped by often with the occasional Utau.

But unfortunately, the peace was not to be preserved, as Ran's birthday was in a week!

In order to fully plan out her surprise birthday party, Temari convinced Ran (more like blackmailed/threatened her) to hang out with Daichi and Yoru for a day at the mall.

Temari gave her a credit card got the two boys shoved them out the door and off she went, leaving a confused Ran and two very annoyed boys.

"Why do we have to do this again nya?" asked a very pissed off Yoru.

"It was either this or get beheaded by that crazy woman's katana," Daichi whispered.

"She's a demon, maybe the Devil herself/himself," Yoru said, forgetting Ran was with them.

"Good luck," Daichi whispered to Yoru as Yoru suddenly felt an dark aura behind him.

"What…. DI d… YOU…. **SAY… **_**ABOUT… **__**TEMA-CHAN!!" **_ Ran yelled, and with her exceptionally loud voice, temporarily made Yoru deaf and Daichi wince.

"Hei, Hei, Fuji, now let's get to the goddamn mall before you make everyone around us deaf," Daichi said, bored after watching Yoru yell "Bloody Murder" for 5 minutes and Ran fuming.

"fine," she said and complied to his request because people were starting to stare. (Yoru and Daichi had disguises on, a.k.a. sunglasses and a hat.)

They arrived at the mall (finally) and Ran dragged them to the nearest cheerleading equipment shop.

**.Inside the store/shop.**

Ran dragged Daichi along into the store, either forgetting about Yoru, or ignoring him because of the Temari comment… either way, Yoru ditched them for the pet shop leaving Daichi TT'ling while Ran dragged him throughout the numerous pompoms, uniforms, and such.

"Souma! I want you to go into the dressing room and try this on!" Ran commanded, holding up a male cheerleading uniform.

"OH HELL NO!" he thought to himself as he looked at the uniform.

It wasn't those nice uniforms where they were just ordinary pants, a shirt, and gloves… no, this one was a full SPANDEX bodysuit!

"Fuji, I'm not your doll, and I'M NOT about to wear spandex," he replied coldly.

If Ran noticed, she didn't care.

She held up her cellphone, ready to call Temari via speed dial.

Daichi weighed his options, either get beheaded or the wannabe geisha, or dress in a spandex suit at the risk of paparazzi.

In the end after some consideration, and Ran kicking him in the shin, did he decided to dress in the spandex suit…

"Must be PMS," he thought as he walked, step by step, into the dressing room…. Of doom!

**.Later, after Daichi got into the spandex with Ran impatiently waiting at the door.**

"Errgh, this is itchy Fuji, why do I even have to wear it?!" Daichi complained, coming out in a green spandex suit with a yellow star in the middle. (Imagine Rock Lee from Naruto)

"Because," then Ran smiled an inhumane evil smile, "Tema-chan said you would do my bidding for a day, isn't that right Souma?"

Deciding that he didn't want to be beheaded, or deaf he just kept silent.

"hmm, good, we're buying this," Ran declared as she somehow got the spandex off Daichi and kicked him into the dressing room.

"violent woman, good thing Yoru took her credit card while Ran was fuming," he thought as he quickly put his clothes on.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"SOUMA, WHERE'S THE CREDIT CARD TEMA-CHAN GAVE ME?!" Ran fumed, a dark aura surrounding her, making everyone in the dressing room hide in one and get as close to a corner as they could.

"dunno," he said, "maybe you dropped it."

"sigh, now I can't buy this spandex suit anymore," she said, putting it back on its rack… (the spandex reverts back to its original size after being tried on XD)

Just then one of the dressing room doors flew open and Daichi flew, and landed on Ran.

Their eyes met for one magical second, with everyone staring, Ran blushing… then…

RING, BAM! "HENTAI!!" Ran screamed.

"Itai," Daichi thought as he picked up his phone.

"You guys can come home now," YORU? Said.

"WHY'RE YOU AT HOME BD?!" Daichi yelled.

"after I ditched you two and took her credit card I headed home, and surprisingly the geisha didn't kill me," Yoru replied, there was a faint "WHO'S A GEISHA?!" in the background but that's a different story.

sigh "Fuji, we're heading home now," Daichi commanded of Ran who was still hung up over the pervert thing.

"fine," she complied, not thinking about anything at all except his deep brown eyes.

They left the store, the owner and customers disappointed, I mean after all, it was better than a TV drama, it was LIVE!

"I'm driving," Ran announced as they got to their car, (Temari didn't let them take the limo…)

"Hei, Hei," Daichi agreed, not knowing what he was getting into.

Turns out, Ran had a drivers license, but she drove just like Utau.

Somehow, they got home in one piece, car not damaged, and no police tickets.

"Wasn't that fun?" Ran asked, her sadistic side kicking in, no scratch that, she's always sadistic whenever she's PMSing.

"Hei, Hei" Daichi replied with a green face.

"Now let's go inside," Ran said, skipping.

"Stupid Woman, who cares if she has those shining pink eyes… wait shining pink eyes? How did I think of that, a nice description of the despicable PMS Fuji?"

He questioned himself as he dragged her toward another entrance.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" she yelled.

"we're going back through a different entrance," he replied nonchalantly.

The truth was that that particular entrance was a secret one that Yoru and him would use to escape from Musashi whenever Musashi had one of his hissy fits.

Temari a.k.a. the wannabe geisha, somehow found out about it and told Daichi and Yoru to bring Ran through that entrance or she would tell Musashi.

Somehow, Daichi finally convinced Ran that this entrance wouldn't lead to anything dangerous and they entered the mansion.

**.Meanwhile.**

"Was leaving those two alone a good idea nya?" Yoru asked.

"Well, at least it was interesting," Miki replied.

It was all planned, that Yoru would get Ran upset, take her credit card, and ditch those two so they would be alone.

"We just have to take care of a few more things for the party, and then it'll be done! How does Daichi popping out of a cake sound?" Temari asked with a sinister smile.

"I doubt he'll agree to it, and Ran will get upset," Miki said.

"Nah, just threaten him and he'll agree, that girl, who knows," Yoru said.

"Fine, nobody's popping out of a cake, but we will have the siblings come over, so be prepared," Temari warned.

"Hai,hai," both of them said and they resumed their planning.

As for Daichi? Well he was left with dealing with something even MORE dangerous than the geisha.

**So how was it . sorry for not updating sooner but ya. Oh, and I'll update tomorrow but on Friday I'm going on a trip to Itasca Minnesota, so I won't be back until Sunday. Gomenasai!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	12. Truce?

Gomen for not updating earlier

**Gomen for not updating earlier .; Just a note, but the times I update depend on my mood and the swing of my tail (guess where I got that from? XD) anyways, wow! 96 reviews… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Warning: The stuff you are about to read may or may not mentally scar you (it mentally scarred me, the author) as it includes TADASE.**

**Ages:**

**20-Musashi**

**19-Daichi, Yoru**

**18-Temari, Miki**

**17-Ran**

Two days before Ran's birthday, an extrodinary thing happened.

"Dude, this may be the hardest thing we have ever done," Yoru said to Daichi.

"It'll be the manliest thing we've ever done."

-gulp- "We will do it man, we will," Yoru proclaimed to Daichi.

"It's now or never," Daichi said as they approached the TV room.

-knock knock-

"come in"

"We, as in Yoru and I…" Daichi started…

"TRUCE!" Yoru said bowing down and dragging Daichi with him.

"Alright, on one condition…" Miki replied, grinning slyly at Ran who understood.

Ran, grinning sadistically, from her PMS, said, "Hehe, one of you has to dress VERY sexily, and… GO TO A GAY BAR!! Have at least one guy hit on you."

Both the guys' faces froze in terror… GAY………. BAR……..?!

"GOD NO!!" the two guys screamed.

"TAKE YORU, HE'S A MODEL SO HE SHOULD BE HOTTER THAN I AM!!"

"YOU'RE THE PIMP, HE'S BEEN TANNED FROM ALL THAT SOCCER PLAYING, USE DAICHI" Both trying to sacrifice the other.

**. An hour later .**

Somehow, both of them ended up at the gay bar… with help from a PMSing Ran and turns out a PMSing Miki.

Miki had somehow, got tight leather pants (well Yoru had them anyways, but Daichi… no) on both of them and a chain shirt….

Ran, with extra strength had pulled them down the street running, tore open the door to the bar, and kicked both of them in…

They were unconscious for a minute but the first thing they saw when they woke up… WAS A MALE STRIPPER… right about to take off his underwear.

Both of them turned around to run to the door but they found out that they were surrounded!

Turns out, that Ran and Miki had called the owner of the gay bar while the two of them were attempting to sacrifice the other to tell him to not let the two out until 10 guys hit on them.

"What're we going to do?" Daichi asked Yoru.

"I don't know, hey was that a guy winking at the both of us?"

9 people had hit on them, with really creepy lines like, "Hey sexy, you and me in the back?" or "Purr, I think I just found my soulmate,"

By the time the 9 people for each of them were done hitting on them with Daichi and Yoru kicking them in the face, both of them were mentally scarred.

Suddenly an it, they called him/her it because they couldn't confirm the gender of it, came up to them and started winking at the both of them… and dancing?

Turns out IT was a guy named Tadase who was a gay "playboy," with his cute looks and all.

Both of them decided to keep calling Tadase, excuse me, IT, IT.

Suddenly Tadase, oops, IT swooped down and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek, and gave the two a flirtatious look, and walked away, IT making sure to sway IT'S hips and look back and blow a kiss every once in a while… **(A/N: I can't believe I just thought up and typed out that disgusting part .)**

The owner gave the two a thumbs up, and blew them a kiss and both of them were out the door, as fast as a roadrunner.

"WTF WAS THAT?!" Yoru screamed.

"MY MIND! IT BURNS!!" Daichi yelled, making people stare at the disguised stars like they were nutcases.

They ran into the nearest public bathroom, got out the soap and started washing their faces vigorously.

"I will never make fun of people who are forced to be gay bartenders again," Daichi said.

"Do those exist?" Yoru asked, bringing out a toothbrush and tooth paste… from no where and brushing his teeth.

"I thank God that I am not GAY," Daichi said, as he and Yoru finished up and ran all the way home, using another entrance they used whenever paparazzi was stalking them.

Temari had told the girls that they would most likely enter from there, so when the guys got inside, in were the two devils + the geisha.

"Did you have fun?" all three asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"NO, BOTH OF US ARE MENTALLY SCARRED!" both of them yelled.

"Good news is, we'll never force you to go there again, Bad news, the war is over and now it's a truce," Miki said.

"Yes, besides, would you have rathered to have gone to that gay bar, or have the bar owner, who is the ULTIMATE gay come over and have all 3 of us lock you guys in a closet?" Temari said optimistically.

"…"

"How can she say things so casually?" both of them thought, staring at the wannabe geisha, excuse them, Temari.

"Let's all be friends now!" Ran said, coming out of her sadistic state.

All the guys could do was nod.

Little did they know Musashi knew all of it and was rolling on the floor laughing while Amu, Dia, and Utau were watching the whole thing through a TV. (Akito-chan was with Ikuto, since Akito-chan wanted to see "Daddy's Work,")

Well, the image of IT would get out of the guys' minds eventually.

Key word: EVENTUALLY

**So how was it? Don't hate me for putting the guys in the gay bar and Tadase in my story . I still wonder how I came up with that disgusting part and actually typed it out. Well, I'm leaving tomorrow and since I live in St. Paul, Itosca, probably won't be as far away as if I was in another state… anyways review please! 4 more reviews and I will have 100 MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter is the long awaited birthday party of Ran!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**

**I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS... It's just Tadase does look gay to me so sorry if you're gay and reading this .;**


	13. 18 finally!

GOMEN for not updating… after coming back from Itasca, the next day I had to go to a sleep over and yesterday I was grounded from my computer for locking myself out of my room and the key was in there too… so ya

**GOMEN for not updating… after coming back from Itasca, the next day I had to go to a sleep over and yesterday I was grounded from my computer for locking myself out of my room and the key was in there too… so ya. And I was side tracked a lot.**

**Ages:**

**19-yoru Daichi**

**18-Ran, Miki, Temari**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

Daichi JUST COULD NOT FIGURE THE DAMN THING OUT!

He looked at the air filled contraption, HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO TURN IT INTO RAN?!

The party was almost done preparing. They, (Amu, Dia, and Utau) were distracting her with shopping…

But then the WANNABE GEISHA had told him to make a balloon sculpture of Ran.

HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!

She had only given him ten balloons and told him to work with that.

This sucked. No really, it SUCKED.

Meanwhile, Yoru was flirting with… a random girl?

Daichi sighed as he blew up the balloons and went over to Yoru.

"YORU, STOP FLIRTING AND HELP ME WITH THESE BALLOONS!" He yelled, and since he's pretty loud (refer to past events), if Ran wasn't at the mall, she would've suspected something.

"Fine, fine," Yoru complied, not wanting to go to the hospital as he winked at the somewhat familiar girl.

The "girl" winked back and it was then Yoru realized.

"OMG, WANNABE GEISHA, WHAT'S THAT TRANSVESTE DOING HERE?!" Yoru yelled leaping to Daichi and hiding behind him.

"IT" pulled of its wig and revealed, IT (a.k.a. Tadase).

"Oh him, he's just here for the birthday cheerleading routine, now Souma, work on those balloons yourself since Tsukiyomi will just pop them, and here are some more, and Tsukiyomi, you go with Miki-chan to go get the cake," Temari ordered.

"Hei, Hei," both of them said as Yoru went to, reluctantly; grab Miki who couldn't drive yet to go get the cake, and Daichi to blow up more balloons.

**. In the car on the way to the cake shop/bakery.**

-silence- that was all you could here as Miki stared out the window and drew and Yoru driving.

"Why did I have to bring you along nya?" Yoru asked Miki while grumbling.

"Because other than TEMARI I'm the only other one who knows what the cake looks like or where the cake place even is."

"Why didn't you just get the staff to make the cake?" Yoru asked.

"Because, this baker is a special one, even though Su is good, ever since we were kids (Temari joined us in jr. High or was it High School?) Ran and I would always, when we got our allowance run to this bakery for some cakes. The owner, Shuu Hinamori would always give us the best sweets!"

"sodeska"

As they reached the bakery both of them were silent.

They got out of the car and somehow Yoru ran ahead and Miki was walking when something bumped into her, causing her to bump into Yoru.

She quickly got up but when she stood up and turned around, she stared into golden eyes, like a cat.

Knowing it was Yoru's she started to become mesmerized until Yoru's voice woke her.

"Ne, are you okay nya?"

"What's with that nya at the end of every other sentence? Even though it is cute… NO WHAT AM I THINKING ?!" She thought.

Yoru suddenly found himself (after getting quickly up) staring into her ocean blue eyes.

"They're just like the sea nya," he thought before noticing her glossy eyes.

He decided to ask if she was okay.

"er, ya I'm fine, let's go in," Miki said hurrying in.

"Funny, didn't Amu's cousin own a bakery?" Yoru wondered as he walked in.

"Hello Miki-chan! Heard you had to live with my cousin's brother in law," Shuu yelled from the kitchen as he turned around and looked at Yoru.

"So how's my little cousin, Yoru-chan?" he asked as Miki stared at the two like they had grown two heads. The analogy didn't help either.

"fine. Ikuto's treating her fine, they now have a 3 year old brat that is really HYPERACTIVE."

"Oh I heard about that. Miki-chan, the cake is ready!" Shuu replied to Miki and Yoru.

Shuu brought out a pretty average sized cake, but the way he decorated it was WONDERFUL!

It was a marble cake, and on it had frosting (3D) pom poms and a baton frosted on there, with a guardians flag stuck in it.

It had the words, "HAPPY 18TH!" on it and well… it was just beautiful.

"Arigato!" Miki said as she picked up the cake and headed to Yoru's car.

"She's a sweet one, like my Erica," Shuu whispered into Yoru's sensitive ear as he walked off.

"pssh, she's violent that's for sure."

"You never can tell," Shuu said with an all-knowing smile on his face.

"yeah, yeah" and with that, Yoru was off.

**.After everything's ready and Ran's about to walk in the door with Amu, Dia, and Utau.**

Daichi had finally figured out how to make the balloon sculpture, but then was stuffed into a cheerleading uniform?

He remembered the choreography that the Wannabe Geisha, oh I'm sorry, TEMARI had forced them to learn (even Musashi)

The plan was, as soon as Ran turned on the light, balloons, and streamers would fly everywhere with everyone yelling "Happy 18th!"

Well, let's just say that everything went as planned, except a roll of streamers was replaced by a roll of toilet paper and it landed right in Dia's face.

"ALL RIGHT YOU NO GOOD STINKING GUYS, WHO DID THIS!" she yelled in a VERY high pitched voice (all the Souma's have loud mouths XD)

Turns out It was Daichi who threw it, not paying attention.

Before any violence could be formed, Temari ordered the guys + It to start "the dance"

All the guys, Musashi, and IT got into a line and started dancing, to Yoru, Musashi, and Daichi's reluctance.

Well, the dance and Music, think Motteke! Sailor Fuku and the Lucky star cheerleading dance.

Ran was laughing her butt off and was very happy about the balloon sculpture.

Somehow, seeing her happy, made Daichi satisfied.

Confused, he pushed these feelings aside, letting Ran have her way, for just today. **(A/N: Hey that rhymed! .)**

They each gave Ran their presents and from each of them:

Kukai: soccer ball

Yaya: matching pair of underwear to match with Daichi's underwear (both of them blushed beet red)

The twins + Akito-chan: a bouquet of dandelions and clovers they picked themselves (aww).

Utau + Dia: a C.D. of them singing her favorite songs and from Utau: a drum set, and from Dia: a music stand beautifully carved.

Amu: a spa set and various products from bath and body works.

Ikuto: A HUGE framed picture of Daichi (which Daichi had no idea how he obtained) and a poster for the 2007 guardians.

Miki: a beautiful portrait of her during cheerleading practice (everyone oohed and aahhhed!)

Temari: a book on 99 ways to defend yourself from guys (everyone sweatdropped here) and cute pom poms Ran had wanted for a while.

Yoru: A stuffed cat (again sweat drop)

And finally Daichi.

Daichi, so concentrated on the strange feelings until someone was shaking him.

"Oh, um here," he said as he threw her a package.

Inside was the spandex suit Ran had wanted to dress him up in so much.

Ran was shocked, after all that protesting, he actually got it for her to put on him.

She looked up and saw his brown eyes, concentrating on something.

Her pink eyes darted away and she thanked everyone for the gifts and started to cut the cake.

**.After the party in the hallway to Ran's room.**

Ran walked tiredly, a wagon of presents behind her and she was surprised to see Daichi standing there.

"Want me to help you with that?" he said sweetly.

To tired to think, she nodded.

Daichi took the wagon, burst into her room, and at superhuman speed hung what needed to be hung up, (yes even the picture of him), put the stuff where it needed to be put and just suddenly stopped in the middle of the room, everything sparkling.

Ran's only reaction was 0.0

"Thanks for not pranking me on my birthday," she said to him.

"No prob, after all it is a truce… even though the wanna… I mean Fujisaki invited IT," he replied as he headed off to his room.

"thank you, I now consider you an acquaintance instead of an enemy/rival," she announced plopping down on her bed.

"…" was Daichi's reaction as he jogged to bed.

Temari, Miki, and Yoru were taking a shower, painting, and sleeping (respectively).

Daichi took a quick shower, put on a t-shirt and shorts and went of to bed.

Ran just plopped down (she had taken an shower earlier) and just crawled under the covers, dog-tired and ready to experience some dreams.

**So how was it? 109 reviews woot! I would've abandoned this story if it wasn't for you guys! Oh and I'm on crunchyroll now so if you want to be my buddy go ahead. Username is xXAddictedtoPockyXx . If you don't know what crunchyroll is, it's an awesome anime site!**

**Until next time:**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	14. A normal day?

Hallo

**Hallo! It's me again! I generally update after the new chapter I put on gets 100 or so hits so . Thank you for waiting so patiently my reviewer/reader peoples! But since I'm bored I'll just put this chapter up for the heck of it. oh and I don't hate Tadase but I had no one else to fit the position, and Tadase' s not going to appear anymore ok? .**

**Ages: shouldn't you know by now? 0,o **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

"MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIKKKKIIIIIIIIII-CCCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAANNNN!"

"yes?"

"WHY IS THERE A PICTURE OF DAICHI HANGING IN MY ROOM?!"

Miki sighed, Ran could be really dumb at times.

"Don't you remember? Tsukiyomis brother gave it to you."

"Oh yeah…" Ran said. Satisfied, she went back to re-watching the cheerleading routine the guys did for her birthday.

"I think we're spending way too much time in the T.V. room," Miki mused as she watched Ran.

Well, the rest of the month was passed peacefully, the girls spent time either in the T.V. room or doing homework and the guys just did… what guys did.

**, A month later .**

Time had passed quickly and it was September already.

"Two more terms before school is finally done and off to college," Miki thought as she put on her winter school uniform.

Ran was literally bouncing off the walls as soon as she found out that there were only two more terms before school was out.

Well… you can't blame her, the girl's got a whole lot of things on her mind lately.

The next day after her birthday party, Temari announced that the male whose birthday was the closest to Ran's birthday had to give her a kiss.

Turns out, Daichi was the lucky one.

His birthday was in October while every one else's was either in February, March, December, January, or April.

So in the end Daichi had to give Ran a kiss on the cheek and that left Ran confused for pretty much a whole month.

They waited for Temari, who despite her personality, liked to sleep in during week days to as late as possible unless there was something special happening that day…

And if you valued your life, you left her alone with her 20 or so alarm clocks (she breaks one every day so for her favorite one, she keeps on an "anti Temari" shelf).

**. 5 minutes later .**

Both of them suddenly heard crashes, and then they started out the door, knowing Temari's inner devil would catch her up to them eventually.

As the walked to Seiyo High they were talking about all the things that had happened in the past 2 (or was it 3) months.

"That birthday party was AWESOME!" Ran yelled, loud enough for the whole world to hear.

Literally.

They finally got to school, and what they saw surprised them!

"UTAU! DIA!"

The two mentioned before turned around and without warning, in very loud voices (hey they were pop stars) yelled

"RRRRAAAAAANNNNNNNN--CCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNN

MMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKIIIII-CCCCCCCHHHHHAAAAANN!"

Poor students, they were deaf for about, let's see 10 minutes with ducks floating around their heads.

Miki who was used to loud voices -cough- Ran, Temari -cough- was unaffected, and had not suffered any damage.

Ran however had suffered 10 damage and was lying on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

However she got up quickly, and just in time.

"MMMMMIIIIIKKKKKIII, RRRRRRRAAAAANNNN!!" yelled Temari, her inner devil going back into its hiding place.

This left the other students deaf for another 5 minutes.

Well the day went almost normally, if you call normal: Ikuto coming in the middle of class to give Utau one of her textbooks (well, you can guess what happened with all the girls except for the 3 + Dia),

Daichi suddenly kicking a soccer ball through the window and breaking it with a note to Dia ("are these people dysfunctional?" thought the teacher), luckily no one was sitting by the window,

Miki suddenly falling and bruising her nose pretty badly,

Ran hitting her head hard,

And Temari going into geisha mode,

Then yeah, it was a normal day.

**.Back at the mansion/home.**

"DAICHI/SOUMA!!" both Dia and Ran yelled.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING KICKING THAT SOCCER BALL IN"

"ARE YOU STUPID, YOU COULD'VE HURT SOMEONE!!"

All poor Daichi could do was nod at everything and cower in fear.

"By the way, what was the note about?" Ran turned around asking Dia.

"Something about Onigiri, his handwriting was to messy and the soccer ball… well, it also messed up the thing."

"YOU KICKED A SOCCER BALL INTO CLASS TO ASK ABOUT A FRICKIN' RICE BALL?!"

"WELL DIA TOOK THE LAST ONE SO I WANTED IT AND I WASN'T ABOUT TO GO IN AND GET MOBBED BY FANGIRLS."

"AREN'T YOU A MAN, FACE IT!"

"YES I AM ONE, BUT FAN GIRLS ARE ON ANOTHER LEVEL!!"

"SO WHAT!"

Miki and Yoru who were standing right next to each other (Dia was munching on popcorn she had pulled out of no where) were sighing.

At least both of them had ear plugs.

"If you didn't know better, you would think they were an old… I mean young married couple," Miki whispered to Yoru.

"Yup nya…. If those two ever get married, I'll bet cha that their kid will have VERY powerful lungs," Yoru whispered back.

"_**URUSEI!!" **_the before mentioned two yelled with very red faces, which could be because of.

their fighting and yelling.

Their embarrassment

Or all of the above.

Either way, both of them were shushed when a geisha mode Temari and a tired Musashi walked in.

"SHUT UP," both of them yelled and stomped out the door.

"…"

"That was weird."

And they couldn't agree more.

Where was Utau this whole time?

Well let's just say she had earplugs on and was enjoying the show.

**Well short chapter and all…. I already have like some what of the later chapters planned out XD… well, readers, I will see you in the next chapter! As I was writing this, I could literally in my head hear them screaming... It was weird hearing it, but even weirder when I finished this chapter and there was... silence... XD**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	15. Dinner and Dessert

ZOMG IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW

**ZOMG IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW!! Well by the time this chapter is posted the first day of school will probably be over already XD well anyways I want to give everyone who's read this a UBER SUPER DUPER ULTIMATE SHUGO CHARA HUG/TACKLE!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Ages: 19 – Daichi, Yoru**

**18- Temari, Ran, Miki**

"Ran, Miki, you and the two boys are going out to eat in 10 minutes so hurry up and get dressed!" Temari suddenly yelled.

"Oh, sure Tema…. WAIT WHAT?!"

"Alright, your outfits are on your beds and I'll see you in 9 minutes, ready to go, with make up and everything… OR ELSE,"

"Fine," the girls said, knowing even if they resisted, Temari would make them go anyways.

later

"TEMARI WE'RE DONE!!" both of the girls yelled at their loudest.

"Alright, now go out into the limo that's waiting outside to take you to La Corda," Temari said.

"That fancy restaurant?" Ran asked,

"With all that fancy music?" Miki finished.

"yeah, NOW GET OUT!" Temari yelled, dragging them out and throwing them in the limo.

Hey it was Temari.

Inside the limo, Daichi and Yoru were waiting for them watching TV, and Daichi typing on his laptop furiously.

"Alright let's go!" Ran yelled as she plopped down.

"Ran, we're going to a fancy restaurant, don't mess up your hair," Miki warned, sitting down also.

"Hai! Miki-chan!" Ran said brightly as she leaned over to see what Daichi was typing so earnestly.

_And then, Daichi leaned down and kissed Ran softly on the cheek…_

"WTF SOUMA!?" Miki yelled.

"AHHHH!!" Daichi screamed, and if the limo wasn't sound-proofed, everyone except for Miki and Yoru would have suffered 20 damage.

Which poor Ran and the driver did and Ran was knocked out.

"NOTHING ALRIGHT!" Daichi yelled in Miki's ear.

Well, since he yelled in Miki's ear, and with Ran's loud yelling when she came back to life a few minutes later, Miki was knocked out.

Yoru was just shaking his head at the foolishness while watching the camera recording their every movement with amusement.

.:at La Corda:.

Luckily, there were a few dressing rooms and stuff in the limo, so Ran and Miki went in to freshen up.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Daichi asked.

"Because of the wannabe oh I mean Fujisaki the terrorist's orders," Yoru replied.

"and why is she making us do this?"

"dunno,"

Ran and Miki finally came out!

Miki was wearing a blue dress that had a glittery halter top that flared out at the bottom.

Ran had an pink spaghetti strapped dress what had a soccer ball at the very bottom corner of the skirt part, it stopped right above her knees.

Daichi's mouth dropped while Yoru just smirked, held his arm out to Miki, and said, "Shall we go?"

"fine," Miki replied, and then tiptoed to whisper into Yoru's ear, "Let's ditch those two idiots for dessert at Shuu-kun's place."

"agreed," whispered Yoru back.

"Hey guys, we're going to go ahead and get our seats alright?" Miki said to Daichi and Ran, and walked inside with Yoru.

"We should probably go in," Ran said to Daichi with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah we should," Daichi said with an equally red face.

Both of them walked in just to see….

.: meanwhile with Miki and Yoru :.

After telling the waiter that Ran and Daichi were the only ones to eat today and to show them where their seats were, Miki and Yoru somehow disguised themselves, and slipped out while Ran and Daichi were blushing and talking.

Luckily, the cake shop was still open.

Both of them took off their disguises (of sun glasses and some hair changes) and Yoru, in his nice jeans and sweater (he didn't bother to change in the limo like Daichi) went to order some cake with Miki behind him.

"Ah Tsukiyomi-san, and MIKI CHAN is that you?!" Shuu yelled at the counter.

"uh, Hai Shuu-kun, I would like a slice of angels sin please ." Miki said.

"I'll take whatever she's taking," Yoru said getting out his wallet.

"No, I'll pay for this one!" Miki said grabbing Yoru's hand.

-insert doki doki moment where they stare into each other's eyes-

"Ah, young love, like my Erica and I!" Shuu yelled completely ruining the moment… -.-

Both of them blushed Beet red….

.: back with Ran and Daichi :.

NO ONE EXCEPT A DAMN WAITER!

"Where's Miki and Tsukiyomi?" Ran asked Daichi.

"dunno, let's just go to our table, they'll probably show up," Daichi replied and followed the waiter.

.: 5 minutes later :.

"THEY DITCHED US!!" both of them yelled at the same time, (you can imagine the horror of the manager when he walked out of his office to find 20 knocked out guests.)

"I'M GOING TO GO" yelled Ran.

"Wait! Since we're here, we might as well eat anyways," Daichi said trying to be reasonable to Ran.

"Well, I'm not Hungry!"

GROWL

"well, ok, maybe a bit…"

So both of them sat down to wait for the waiter (who was also currently knocked out also) to come and take their order.

.: back with Miki and Yoru :.

"Hmm, this is good," Yoru said as he took another bite of "angels sin" .

"hmm, yeah, when we were little, I would always get this while Ran would get the Angel Food cake, I never quite liked the taste of Angel Food cake though…" Miki replied.

"sodeska."

.: back at La Corda all the guests have been revived :.

"So what do you think of the food?" Daichi asked Ran.

"It's good!" Ran said, looking at the steak she ordered.

"sodeska," Daichi replied.

The meal was eaten in silence the rest of the time.

Eventually when they were done, they paid for their food and left into the limo.

"That was a good meal, thank you Souma."

"You're welcome."

"Ne? can I call you Daichi-kun?"

"Sure, Fuji."

"Then call me Ran-Kun,"

"uh. No."

"Ran-Chan?"

"Suzuki and Fujisaki would kill me."

"Ran?"

"no, again Suzuki and Fujisaki."

"what about Ranny then?"

"no."

"Then what?!"

"Ran-kouhai."

"WTF?"

"Take it or leave it."

"how about just Kouhai?"

"fine."

And they were back at the mansion, both of them to sentimental to yell at Temari and Musashi.

Both Temari and Musashi were smirking…

.: Back at the Cake shop :.

"They should be done with their meal by now," Miki said to Yoru.

"yup nya."

"What's with the nya thing?" Miki asked, suddenly filled with courage.

"dunno, just something I do," was all she got for an answer.

"whatever," Miki replied and finished her last bite of cake.

"You know, if you eat to much of that stuff, you'll get fat,"

All he got in return was a very icy glare from Miki.

"You have something right here," Yoru suddenly said as he got up and stood behind Miki.

"Molester," Miki thought but what she felt left her in shock for the whole night.

Yoru stuck out his tongue and licked the bit of cream off Miki's cheek!

"Sweet, but you taste sweeter."

"HENTAI!"

"oh is that so, we should probably leave." And with that, they were out the door, Yoru pulling Miki who was still in a daze.

**So how was it? at first I thought I wasn't going to upload this chapter today, but I somehow found the time to type this up. DAMN LOCKER…. I can't get mine open, so I always have to ask this one person for help -.- it hates me…. well I got the Miki + Yoru idea from a person on Youtube, only I changed it a bit. Review! Oh and I won't be updating as much due to school and orchestra so ya….**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	16. OMFG MOVIES AND PAPARAZZI!

KONICHIWA

**KONICHIWA!! Since I don't feel like doing my homework (My backpack weighs a whopping 26 pounds and yes, I weighed it .) I'm just typing this up.**

**GAAHHH!! MY LOCKER HATES ME!! oh well…. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: do not own shugo chara**

**Ages: I think you should know by now…. But just in case you're new…**

**19 – the two guys**

**18 – Miki, Ran, Temari**

"What's with this feeling?" Miki wondered, "ever since Tsukiyomi licked my cheek there's been this strange feeling…"

"MIKI-CHAN!!" yelled Ran.

"Better think about it later," Miki thought and pushed it to the back of her mind.

"what?" Miki said and what she saw shocked her.

There was Tsukiyomi and Souma and a tied up Ran in a chair with a blindfold over her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU BARBARIANS DOING?!" yelled Miki as she started attacking Yoru.

"IT'S..." –dodge- "WHAT…" –jump- "YOU" –duck- " THINK!!" BONG! And down goes Yoru.

"You have 3 seconds to explain it to me Souma."

"3…"

"Wellwewerewonderingifyouwouldgotothemovieswithus…"

"2…"

"butthenfujijusthadtoscreamandthenshetoldustotieherup…"

"1…"

"toseewhatyouwoulddoandinordertokeepourselvesfromthehospitalwedidwhatshesaid!"

"0…"

Daichi took a deep breath, good thing he learned speed talking from Kukai when he was little.

Miki who was experienced with fast talking –cough- Ran, Temari –cough- looked Ran in the eye, well she took off the blind fold first and asked her, "IS THIS TRUE?!"

"Uh… Yes No Maybe so?"

Miki got a really scary face on her face… "FUJI RAN, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF KNOWING YOU…" then "I have never seen something so brilliant!!" she yelled, her expression turning into a happy one.

-sweat drop-

"anyways, let's go to the movies! Temari's going right?" Miki asked

"yup, yup!" Ran said :3

"I'm gonna call Dia and Utau and see if they can come," Miki said and ran off to the phone.

Temari walked into the room and asked, "what was that all about?"

Everyone shrugged, Miki had her mood swings at times… it was going to be hell for whoever married her….

-COUGH- cat –COUGH- Temari suddenly had a coughing fit…

"OMG TEMA-CHAN ARE YOU OK?!" Ran suddenly yelled and ran around the room like a headless chicken.

"I'm fine Ran, and you better calm down before Miki finds you running around like a headless chicken."

"…" was all the guys had to say.

"I'm baack!" Miki yelled as she strolled into the room, "they're going to meet us at the movie theater after lunch…. So LET'S GO!"

Everyone sweatdropped… again as Miki usually was the practical one.

"So where're we going to eat?" Ran asked.

"HMM…. At the café near the movie theater," Miki replied.

"Guys treat," Temari added as they climbed into the Lexus…

OO "HOW DID A SIMPLE REQUEST TO GO TO THE MOVIES TURN INTO THIS!!" BOTH the guys' minds screamed.

Finally they reached the little café (the guys with disguises on of course) and sat at a nice little booth when suddenly….

THE PAPARAZZI CAME FLOODING IN!

"Oh… crap" everyone thought as they started advancing……

**Hehe, what will happen to them! Sorry short chapter but it took me a LONG time to write… I have school and stuff so that's why I'm not going to be updating all that often… Gomen ne!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	17. WTF? NOW FANGIRLS!

Okay, since I have time to type this up here's the next chapter of ARE YOU KIDDING ME

**Okay, since I have time to type this up here's the next chapter of ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Sorry if the quality's going down and all but I have school and the such… AND ORCHESTRA and homework that i should be working on right now... anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Thank you to the people that reviewed... -cough- six people -cough-**

AND…. IN BURST….

KUKAI AND YAYA!!

"WTF?" everyone thought as the two paraded around with Yaya waving her hand like a princess and Kukai acting like… well…… edo….. Well anyways he was acting weird…

"Good, they haven't noticed us yet," Daichi whispered to everyone, "Now let's make our escape while we can…."

"KUKAI I SEE THEM, YORU-CHAN, DAICHI OTOTOU! KOCHI KOCHI!"

"OH S--T!" all of them thought.

In an instant, somehow Temari had dragged both Kukai and Yaya out while the Yoru grabbed Miki's arm and ran out as fast as he could while Daichi just threw Ran on his back and sprinted out with Paparazzi following them.

"At least fan girls aren't following us," both they guys thought…

Suddenly they heard a squealing sound as Daichi and Yoru abruptly turned around.

"C-CRAP ARE THOSE WHAT I THINK THEY ARE!?" Yoru panicked.

"YES, NOW RUN FOOL RUN!" Temari yelled back at them while Kukai and Yaya were having the time of their lives.

Immediately both of them ran, and ran.

Now imagine those maps with a picture of the main characters and a picture of the fan girls/paparazzi chasing them all over town.

-click- -click- Someone had taken a picture but who… certainly not the paparazzi.

Immediately Dia stepped out of her limo and waved to everyone,

"Hello Everyone, so glad you could make it!" She yelled with her pop star charisma while posing, leaving the guys with fan girls and taking care of the paparazzi herself.

"Daichi and Yoru, no need to owe me this time as I already have what I want," Dia thought to herself while smiling cutely and watching the guys run around.

Half an hour later

The guys were tired, and when I say tired, I mean tired.

"How did it turn out like this?" both of them thought dripping with sweat.

Ran, as soon as she got the chance (and fan girls gone) jumped off and landing with the splits.

Miki however, got dropped by Yoru; luckily he caught her before she slipped off her high heels.

Temari just kicked Yaya and Kukai off her and then dragged them into the movie theater to give the 4 people some time.

"DAICHI SOUMA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Ran yelled at Daichi making him wince, (remember, she's very loud)

"Shh Ran-chan, if the fan girls and paparazzi hear you, it'll be a problem," Miki gently reminded her friend while shooting Yoru an icy glare.

"You're right Miki-chan, say what movie… Hey where did Tema-chan go?"

With Temari

"COME ON TEMARI-CHAN WE JUST WANTED TO SAY HI TO YOU (Nadeshiko & Nagehiko's imouto) AND DAICHI AND YORU'S GIRLFRIENDS!" Yaya whined while inwardly smirking, Mission success.

"URUSAI NA NOW GET INTO THE MOVIE… NOW!" Temari screamed in geisha mode as she bought the tickets (from a traumatized ticket seller) and dumped them and herself in front of the movie.

"The things I do for those two, and besides why am I watching a movie called "March of the Puffins" anyways?" Temari thought, suddenly a sweat drop forming on her head as a lot of puffins suddenly appeared on the screen.

Back with the 4 oblivious people

"Eh, she must be inside," Yoru said as he looked at the movie choices.

"Ne, ne Ran chan, it's the "Shugo Chara" movie that just came out! Let's go see it! I want to see the movie's art! hopefully the art is good unlike 'Baka Cute: the Movie' 's art!" Miki said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh? Seriously? Let's go see it I just LUV LUV **_LOVE_** THAT ANIME!!" Ran squealed.

The guys were about to protest when Miki said,

"You guys dragged us around town for half an hour, the least you can do is pay for the movie tickets while we buy the popcorn."

Not knowing what to say, the guys agreed and they headed inside to watch the movie.

Peace and quiet…

Or was it?

Dia smirked as the last of the paparazzi left to go stalk some other helpless celebrity.

Suddenly her phone rang and she picked up.

"So did it work?"

"Yes it did Temari-san, and thanks to Onii-chan and Yaya-nee-chan's great acting, we're good,"

"Great, now get over here and watch the stupid movie with us,"

-sigh- "alright, alright now"

And with that she hung up.

Dia looked at her camera and smiled, This was going to be interesting.

**Yeah, I know it was short but well at least it's another chapter… haha I can just imagine this scene in my head but fan art is appreciated –hint hint- j/k anyways review! And well you'll find out what the pictures are next time I decide to update, ha I'm so evil aren't I? Oh yes, next chapter, i'm not even sure will be a chapter XD It might just be a Q&A from you to me so if you have any questions you can ask them in your reviews**

* * *

oh yes, i'm also considering deleting this story if I don't get at least 10 reviews on this chapter!

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	18. Friend fight

Haha, hey peeps, since it's the weekend I've got an update for you but before that…

**Haha, hey peeps, since it's the weekend I've got an update for you but before that…**

**Thank you for the reviews –bows- they really cheered me up (this past week has been my parents yelling at me-.-) and I was really considering deleting it (since I'm not updating a whole lot, and well… if I'm not updating a lot, then it turns into a flop like my other 3 multi-chaptered stories that I deleted, then I will seriously delete it) and I was **_**THIS**_** close to pushing the delete button right before the first review for the last chapter came in… haha, anyways enough of my babble.**

**Disclaimer: I think you all should know that I don't own anything….**

**I stopped posting the ages because I think you should know by now…**

"Nya! That was a really good movie!! I JUST LOVED THE ART, IT WAS EVEN BETTER THAN THE "SUGAR HONEY CRISP: THE MOVIE"'S ART!!" Miki raved as she came out the theater.

"I KNOW, AND I JUST LOVED THE ROMANCE BETWEEN AMI AND IKUO!" Ran shouted as she twirled in circles.

Yoru and Daichi just came out with expressions like O.O and 00 they were stunned that the girls actually liked movies like that.

Temari came out with Dia (Kukai and Yaya left after doing their part) and you could tell Temari was steamed after being forced to waste 10 of her money and 2 hours watching a stupid movie where all they did was show puffins marching.

"DAMN IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!" Temari burst out as she ran over to the lovebirds.

"YOU 4, LOOK AT DIA'S BLACKMAIL AND THEN GET STUCK IN A CLOSET FOR 2 HOURS!!" Temari yelled as she grabbed all 4 of them and threw them over to Dia.

Dia took out the pictures quickly, so she didn't get Temari mad and showed them the pictures.

Ran and Daichi

Dia held out the picture of the two together.

Ran was on Daichi's back, hugging him like there was no tomorrow, her head turned to the side so it was slightly kissing Daichi's cheek…

"EEEHHHH!!" both Daichi and Ran were screaming, they looked at each other, then Ran turned around, stomped her foot and Hmmphed. While Daichi just blushed.

Miki and Yoru were happy at the development between their EXTREMELY slow friends… well Daichi wasn't as slow….

"Haha, now I have one of Miki and Yoru," Dia grinned evilly with Temari besides her…

Both Miki and Yoru gulped.

The picture: Somehow, instead of dragging her, Yoru ended up carrying her bridal style, but here's the interesting part… Miki was in the position (you know the position that Amu was in, in Episode 33 after she tripped over a bag and fell on Ikuto) and had her arms around Yoru's neck, and she was pretty much flashing everyone Yoru ran by…

"YORU NO BAKA!!" Miki screeched as she started to ascend upon Yoru…

"Hey, it was YOUR fault that you put your hands around my neck!"

"What was I supposed to do? Let go and get trampled by fan girls, besides you don't run as fast as Daichi, even though you're pretty fast, YOU'RE ALWAYS SECOND!" Miki yelled.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO HOLD ON TO DAICHI?!" Yoru exploded.

"Because YOU IDIOT… GOOD BYE!!" Miki yelled as she ran away, somewhere…

"Why did I blow up like that? It was never like that with Him!" Miki thought in her mind, as she ran somewhere, anywhere to get somewhere away from him.

with the others

Yoru regretted it, normally he wouldn't but he regretted it.

Why did he blow up like that?

Was it because she was his friend?

Was he jealous of Daichi?

Of course he couldn't be jealous of Daichi, Daichi was almost always never jealous of him, so why did he do that?

Dia and Temari looked at each other with looks of dread, THIS WASN'T IN THEIR PLANS, THIS WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Daichi and Ran, though they were slow, weren't stupid, were glaring daggers at Temari and Dia.

Ran looked sympathetically at Yoru, though she wasn't sure why, she wanted Him and Miki to be happy together.

"How did this turn into one big friend fight?" Daichi wondered while glaring at the two girls.

"Enough of this," Temari finally spoke up in a small voice, "Let's make our main concern finding Miki-chan right now, Daichi and Ran, look for her on the east side of town, while Dia and I look on the West side, Yoru, please stay here just in case she comes back," Dia was nearly in tears as she nodded, and Daichi and Ran just shared a look and were off running.

Yoru

Miki's smile had always made him happy.

So if that was so, maybe when she was sad, it made him sad.

And if he was the cause of it, of course he'd be super upset.

He reached two conclusions.

He hated being second unless it was to Daichi in soccer and running.

he was falling for a certain blue-haired girl.

Miki had no clue where she was.

"Is it raining?" she thought as she felt water on her cheeks.

She stopped for a moment to analyze the environment she was in.

Miki looked around, and she was right in front of Shuu's cake shop.

"The place where he licked my cheek," she said in her mind as she entered to buy a piece of cake.

"Can I help you?"

"That's strange, that voice sounds really familiar, and did Shuu-kun hire somebody to work the counter?" Miki wondered.

"One slice of Angel's s…" Miki started but looked right up to familiar blue eyes and purple hair…

"yes? Angel's sin? Coming right…" The cashier started but then looked up.

"K…K…Kiseki?!" Miki stuttered out….

"Miki-chan? What are you doing here?"

**Haha, so how was it, I decided to be nice and give you guys an update… yeah I know my last chapter wasn't that great but hopefully this one is better… OH yeah, this isn't the climax of the story, (that comes later after Daichi and Ran get together… IF I decide to make them go together tee heee!)**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	19. The search for Miki part 1

Hehe Hehe, sorry for the late update –has been busy and updating website- whoa

**Hehe Hehe, sorry for the late update –has been busy and updating website- whoa! Almost 180 reviews I lub u guys –glomps every reviewer- this chapter would not have been made possible if you guys didn't review, chibi fan-subs didn't sub Shugo Chara! And school didn't have a teacher meeting! Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: You really should know by now 0.o that I don't own shugo chara.**

Miki didn't know what to think.

WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?

She stared at the purple haired man, not knowing what to do.

"Uh, Miki-chan are you alright?" the man, also known as Kiseki asked.

"Don't _**CALL**_ ME THAT!" Miki growled.

"What is that two faced bd doing here?!" she screamed in her mind.

"Okay, Okay, jeez, lay off me would ya?" Kiseki grumbled as he got the slice of cake she wanted for her.

"Here's your damn Angel's Sin, have a nice day." Kiseki nonchalantly said as he sneered at Miki.

Miki fumed, Yoru was never this rude to her, contrary, he just teased her…. Wait, where did Yoru come from?

"T-h-a-n-k- y-oo-u- v-ery mmuucchh" Miki gritted out, mad.

"Aww don't be like that Miki-chan, what was it again, 'OH KISEKI I WILL NEVER GROWL AT YOU!'" Kiseki mocked.

"_**SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!" **_Miki finally cracked, "I NEVER SAID THAT, INSTEAD I SAID 'I WILL NEVER GROWL AT YOU UNLESS YOU MAKE ME MAD BASTARD'"

"Is that so, well I've done nothing to make you mad," he said.

"USO!, LIES, LIES!" Miki screamed as she took her cake and set it down at a table, and marched behind the counter and kicked Kiseki in the shins.

"You still have that uncontrollable temper eh?" Kiseki painfully smirked as he sat down.

"Why yes I do," Miki said coldly, took her purse and cake, and left the shop.

"ne, Miki-chan, you sure have grown" Kiseki thought as a perverted grin came to his face.

Ding! The bell told Kiseki another customer had entered.

He painfully stood up to greet the customer who was…

**+With Dia and Temari+**

"I've searched everywhere, and I still haven't found her!" Dia said, panting.

"Same here, I even asked some people if they saw her and even showed them a picture on my phone!" Temari exclaimed.

"Oh Miki-chan" Temari thought sadly.

"Poor Temari, she must be feeling horrible right now," Dia thought while looking at Temari, who was lost in thought, sympathetically.

"Let's call Ran and Daichi and see what they got," Dia suggested to a worn down Temari.

"I'll call them," Temari said.

**Ran and Daichi**

The two fast runners split up and looked for her, but to no avail.

They finally met up again at the park where Ran was sitting, crying.

**We interrupt this section to give you Yoru.**

Yoru just sat there and waited.

He had come out of his shock now and was just sitting there with his newfound discoveries.

"Hmm… Miki-chan nya, I didn't try to make her mad… nya. Hey wait a minute, what am I doing sitting here? I should be looking for her! Screw the wannabe geisha, it was her fault that got us into this anyways," Yoru thought and took off.

**Back to Ran and Daichi**

Daichi approached Ran and hugged her from behind.

He didn't know what got into him, but seeing the girl cry was like telling him that he couldn't play soccer anymore.

"shh, shh, Daijobu Desu Ka, It'll be alright," He soothed.

"Demo… Daichi-kun… Miki-chan" Ran cried out as she sobbed into his shirt.

"She's a strong girl, she'll be alright."

"it's not that, it's something of the past."

"what?"

Ran sighed, deciding she could trust Daichi decided to spill everything out to him.

"A long time ago, when we were in 8th grade I think, Yes, we had had Temari as a friend for about a year when a new kid came. His name was Kiseki, and Miki had fallen head over heels for him. At first she just looked at him and day dreamed, but then she finally started crying over him and decided to confess. When she did, Kiseki smiled happily and accepted her confession. Back then I didn't notice the glint in his eye until Temari told me, (she had always been suspicious of him) and I just wanted Miki to be happy. One day, when Miki and I were at the mall, I had to go to the bathroom, but she spotted Kiseki with another girl, making out so erm… inappropriately, that an old lady almost had to call the cops. Well Miki was stunned and Kiseki noticed her. He said something to the girl and walked over to the girl and started to verbally abuse Miki. I heard Miki scream and I ran out (coincidentally finishing washing my hands) and saw Miki crying and yelling at Kiseki while he just smirked and walked off with the blond hoe. After that, Miki was depressed for the whole year until we started high-school, where no one would know about her confession and betrayal… but now I think the wound is starting to reopen." Ran said and then cried into Daichi's shirt.

"shh, it's alright, we'll find her… that bastard" Daichi growled.

"Alright, but first Daichi-kun, could you take me to a cake shop? There's one near here that, when we were little, Miki and I would always go to with our allowance to buy a slice of cake there."

"Okay," Daichi said as he picked up Ran bridal style and took her to the cake shop.

**Yoru**

Yoru first ran into the mansion and looked everywhere, and obviously she wasn't there and he ditched the place.

"Dammit, how did things turn out this way?" he thought as he continued searching.

**Ran and Daichi**

"This is the one right here," Ran said, "You can put me down now."

Daichi gently put her on her feet and ran in with Ran close behind.

"Daichi-kun, I'm going to go sit down, Can you get me a slice of 'Angel's Food Cake' please?" Ran asked, handing him the money.

Daichi refused the money and said "sure" and then jogged to the counter.

"Welcome, what would you like today?" The purple haired guy at the counter asked.

"Oh well, I would like a slice of Angel's Food Cake, and a slice of Devil's renewal" Daichi said handing him the money.

"Coming right up," the guy said as he put the before mentioned slices of cake on two plates and handed them to Daichi.

Daichi took them to the table Ran was seated at and started to eat his "Devil's Renewal".

"That guy at the counter seemed pretty nice," Daichi stated.

"Oh really."

"Really unusual hair though, purple, but mine is green and yours pink…"

"Wait did you say purple?"

"uh yeah."

Ran whipped her head to the counter and there he was, in all his glory, Kiseki.

"Kiseki…"

"Kiseki? The bastard?"

Ran nodded as she clenched her fists.

Kiseki seemed to have spotted her and grinned wolfishly.

"Nice to see you again Ran-san"

"URUSEI USOTSUKI!" Ran yelled.

"Why so upset Ran-chan?" Kiseki taunted.

Ring, Ring, Ran's cell rang.

"Bad timing," Daichi thought.

Ran glared at Kiseki as she answered her phone.

"What's up?"

"Found Miki yet?"

"What makes you think I would relate that information to you?"

"In other words you haven't found her yet."

"But I have found quite the interesting person."

"who?"

"Kiseki…"

"WHAT?"

**And that my readers is the end of part one… in case you didn't know who Ran was talking to, it was Temari…. Yet another cliffie MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey at least I updated!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	20. The search for Miki part 2

**Eeep! Sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner (laziness I knows) but now since I'm high off Halloween/trick or treating candeh I present to you chapter 20 of "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" oh and 201 reviews, Thank you everyone (I sound like one of those free talks that Mangakas usually write on the side). Oh and if you really want to know what's been going on in my busy life that I can't bother to update you can check out my blog.**

**http:// . com**

**just take out the space between the / and m and the space from the t to the . and from the . to com**

**Disclaimer: Dude, by now you should know that I DO NOOOOT OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

"Yes, It's Kiseki," Ran said.

"NANDE MO NAI?!?!" Temari Yelled.

Ran winced….

She whispered "Temari, I forgive you for now, but I need you and Dia to get over here now."

What was Daichi doing all this time?

He was shooting deadly, uncomfortable glares at Kiseki, which Kiseki obliviously ignored.

"I'll get over there as soon as I can," Temari said in a serious tone as she grabbed Dia, hung up on the phone and flagged down a taxi.

**Miki**

Miki had had enough, I mean seriously, she was hiding in secret entrance in Shuu' s cake shop…. A.k.a. the room where the garbage was stored until further notice.

She nearly cried as she saw Ran and Daichi go in and see Kiseki.

"What happened to me? The strong me that would comfort everyone?" Miki wondered wistfully.

A few tears slid down her cheek as she thought some more.

"How did such a simple misunderstanding turn into something like this? That included me meeting that bastard again?" Miki wondered.

Her friends were searching so hard for her and yet she still continued to run.

Why, just why?

**Yoru**

Dammit, just where was the girl?

He had been searching for over an hour around town and still couldn't find her.

Wait, just wait…. Hasn't he been into that cake shop before?

All of a sudden it hit him.

THE CAKE SHOP! He hadn't checked there yet and he took off towards that direction… which was pretty far away considering it was on the other side of town.

**The Cake Shop**

Ran hung up on the phone.

She whispered into Daichi's ear, "Please distract Kiseki while I go look at something,"

Daichi nodded, this was serious, he whispered back, "Got'cha, but please duck under the table and put this hat and outfit on, it'll camouflage your pink hair and outfit so Kiseki won't know it's you."

How did Kiseki not hear all of this?

Well, once a pervert. Always a pervert.

Ran quickly slipped on the outfit of cargo pants, a black skater shirt, and a beanie + a wig underneath the table that conveniently had a table cloth on it.

"Soo, Kiseki, may I call you that, what inspired you to get this job?" Daichi asked.

Kiseki, though not hearing what was going on wasn't stupid.

"Well, I thought some money might be nice," he said as he peered at the table cloth…. Was that thing moving? No it was his imagination.

"Really? What did you do before?" Daichi asked.

"I was a playboy."

o.o;;; Ran sweat dropped. "Idiot" she thought as she put her clothes into the skater bag that Daichi had given her.

She poked Daichi on the ankle and Daichi knew to cover for her.

"Hey Kiseki, up for some Arm Wrestling? I heard that the ladies love Arm Wrestling," Daichi said grinning one of his "come on you can do it" smiles.

Kiseki, while sharp, was still dumb enough to fall for the trap.

"Arm Wrestling eh? Winner gets this picture of Miki I happen to have."

Daichi cringed inside. Creep.

Ran quickly ran from the table and went outside to the gazebo to see if Miki was there.

Nope. Not there.

**Miki**

Miki must've dozed off, because the last time she saw, there wasn't a pile of garbage on top of her.

She groggily rubbed her eyes… Wait was that light?

Shuu opened the door and he saw Miki.

"MIKI-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SHIT, I'VE BEEN DISCOVERED!" she thought panicking.

**Cake Shop**

Ran heard Shuu, MIKI? SHE WAS IN THE STORE ALL ALONG? And she ran to the location of the voice.

Unfortunately Kiseki and Daichi did too. After losing to Daichi 0-2 he heard the scream.

Kiseki and Daichi started to race to where the voice was heard (it's a biiig shop) when they were interrupted by a bang.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!!!" Temari yelled as she and Dia got into a martial arts pose.

"Oh yeah says who, Tama-chan?" Kiseki smirked.

Instead of overreacting like Kiseki predicted she would, Temari only smirked.

"Dia. Let's go."

"Un."

"GEISHA'S DIAMOND!" Both of them yelled as their Arms linked and a diamond shape was in the center.

Then they ran and Dia lifting Temari up gracefully like a servant would do her lady, Temari did her deadly dance.

**Yoru**

"Al…most… there" Yoru thought in his head as he neared the cake shop.

He had run as fast as he could from the opposite side of town all the way to the cake shop and was starting to get tired.

"Go! I have to get there!"

**Ran, Shuu, and Miki**

"Miki-chan, what were you doing there?" questioned Ran as she gazed upon her best friend, tears streaming down Miki's cheeks.

Miki looked at her friend in shame and screamed

"I'm Sorry!!!!!!!!" and ran away crying with Ran chasing after her.

Unfortunately, Ran got caught up by Shuu who wanted an explanation, giving Miki 40 seconds to leave.

Kiseki, had somehow dodged and well, let's just say he was blocking Miki's chance of freedom.

"Going somewhere Miki?" Kiseki smirked.

Temari descended upon him, but he ducked just in time.

"Well you're not going anywhere" Kiseki said as he pinned Miki to the wall.

"STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!" Miki screamed.

"humph Pathetic."

All of a sudden the door burst open with somebody panting.

Yoru's ducked head looked up in a deadly cat-like glare.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER."**_

**Haha, I don't know if this is considered a cliffy or not, but hey it's another chapter and some development in their relationship… but he won't confess until later. Remember Love takes time ;P**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	21. Shh, it's alright now

**Haha, since there is no school today, I'm deciding to update. Oh yes, and the failed link in the last chapter for my blog, you can go to my profile to see. Oh and do leave a message :3 I feel obligated to give you this chapter since I have another story that I'm updating regularly now, why, because I don't have to do it all by myself, since all of that was really a conversation Michi (a.k.a. xiiaoICEangel) and I had and I do the editing of one chapter and she does the other, so both of us don't have to work as hard. Enough of my jabber, her comes chapter 21 of "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"**

**Disclaimer: Shaddup, I know I dun own shugo chara, now leave me alone before I release Tadase on you ;D**

Kiseki looked at Yoru.

"What're you going to do to me, little kitty?" he asked him.

Yoru's eyes glinted as he quickly glided across the floor, and before Kiseki knew it, Yoru was behind him.

"I'll make you regret it," Yoru said in a low voice.

Ran and Daichi got the shivers, they had NEVER seen Yoru like this before….

"Actually, there _was_ that one time…" He thought…. "OH NO, dammit, Kiseki, STOP TAUNTING HIM!"

Ran was scared, "Daichi-kun…" she couldn't say the rest because tears started flowing down her eyes.

Even Temari stopped her attack as she looked at Yoru.

Miki was shocked.

She knew Yoru was loyal to his friends, but to THIS extent? It was almost like he l-liked her.

"No, that's not possible, he has all those girls he could choose, why would he choose me?"

Miki dropped the subject in her mind and pushed it to the back of her mind.

Kiseki just smiled, "You can't do anything when I have your woman here."

Yoru's eyes took on a deadly shine, and with a sadistic smile, he said, "Oh, yes I can."

Then suddenly without warning Yoru picked up Kiseki, gently kicked Miki out of the way and did a roundhouse kick on Kiseki, and then grabbing him by the neck, started shaking him.

Then, he started to play with Kiseki, the way a cat would a mouse.

He grabbed Kiseki's legs and swung him around.

By the time he was done with Kiseki, Kiseki looked like he had been run over by a car.

His face was red and puffy, with splotches of blue and black here and there.

His arms were bleeding, and his stomach was just full of bruises.

Perhaps his legs were the worst, They were broken, and Paralyzed temporarily, and his left foot facing a direction it shouldn't be facing.

Daichi sighed, he knew this would happen… The last time he did that was for Utau…. And He was 10 back then… A random guy named "Tadase" had tried to kidnap her and Yoru went bonkers. In the end Tadase ended up in the same state as Kiseki was in right now. The only difference was that It took a bit more time.

Miki finally couldn't hold it in, she cried and cried, until she couldn't stop, she had never cried this hard before, not even after Kiseki dumped/betrayed her, she only cried for a little while, but that was all.

She was just sobbing now.

Suddenly she felt a pair of two strong, warm arms around her.

She knew it was Him.

"Shh, Shhh, don't cry, don't cry, I'm right here Miki…."

That was all the reassurance she needed to know she could bawl her eyes out, right then, and right now.

Ran nearly cried at the sight, she was happy for her friend but at the same time, she wished she had somebody that would do that to her.

Ran felt a warm hand in her hand.

She looked up at Daichi and smiled.

No words needed to be said.

Sob, I'm here for you.

All of this was over. Kiseki was defeated.

Now, to call the ambulance/police.

**Haha, Thank you to the people that reviewed my/ Michi's story "Romantic Comedy Make Out Paradise" I hope you guys will bother to review/read it. But it's alright if you think we're retards and we need to get a life . Anyways, this is NOT a cliffy I hope xDD Well more like the Resolution... the 5 parts of a story/chapter/section**

**Ex__________________ dammit forgot the first one.**

**Rising Action**

**Climax**

**Falling Action**

**Resolution**

**Dangit I cannot remember the first one.. It's something, If any of you knows, tell me in your review!!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx **


	22. The Soccer ball

**Haha, you may be wondering why RCMOP is updated more often, simple, it's already been written as in a conversation between Michi and I and we just edit it. **

**Anyways, SPIRAL IS AWESOME! It's an awesome anime .**

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER NEVER OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

Kiseki had been arrested and you can say he has some very interesting relatives.

His full name was Hotori Kiseki… and his cousins?

Homori Tadase and Homori Tadagay. The two identical transvestite twins.

You see, Homori TadaSe was the transvestite in the gay bar, while Homori TadaGAY was the transvestite that danced the cheerleading dance at Ran's Birthday party.

Go figure.

But after the whole thing with Miki, Miki and Yoru reconciled and just as before acted insolent to each other.

One day, the both of them were kicked out and told to go run some errands for Temari which left Daichi and Ran alone.

"Bleh, there aren't any good movies or shows on TV" Ran complained, and she didn't feel like reading any more fanfiction.

"We could play soccer outside!" Daichi said.

"Hell no." Ran replied remembering the time she played soccer with Daichi…

Let's just say she got a few bruises here and there, a crooked tooth and a twisted arm.

While she was athletic and able to keep up with Daichi, she was in the lead with one point and well, Daichi went Demon on her.

Well that happened months ago, before the whole Miki incident as part of her normal life, the arm did heal in 2 weeks though.

"Well, then why don't you go organize the stuff you brought from your old life, and I'll help you," Daichi suggested.

"That. Wasn't such a bad idea," Ran thought, she did need to get that soccer ball out and the trophy.

"Sure" she said and dragged Daichi along.

Ran took out a few boxes of pictures and looked at them fondly.

There was the picture of her and Miki when they were 4 and Miki just fell off the swings, and Ran was comforting her.

"Wow, Suzuki had pretty short hair back then," Daichi said.

Ran nodded, "she didn't really care about her hair until we were in middle school, then she grew it out."

Then Ran took out another picture, one that her mother took.

It was a little girl (Ran) crying and a taller boy holding her hand comforting her, leading her to the way while kicking a soccer ball and holding a kick ball in one arm..

Ran sighed.

"When was this?"

"Oh you see, once we were at the park Miki, me, and my mom, and I accidentally kicked a ball somebody threw at me to hard and went to go look for it, but I got lost," Ran smiled sheepishly.

"That's where I got this soccer ball from, this guy with greenish hair found me and took me back to Miki and my mom… come to think of it, I only thanked him once, and he gave me his soccer ball, smiled, and watched me run to my mom crying. When I finally calmed down enough, I turned around and he wasn't there anymore," Ran said, remembering the past, when she was around 5 or 6.

"That's where this soccer ball came from."

Daichi suddenly felt a bit of Déjà vu.

Wait a minute….

"Hey how old were you in this picture?"

"Around 5 or 6 why?"

Is that so, he would've been 8 by then, and he did remember helping a little girl home…

WAIT A MINUTE THAT GIRL HAD PINK HAIR!

_Daichi's Flashback_

"_Hey Kaa-chan, can I go play in the park?" a young Daichi asked._

"_Okay Daichi, but don't get lost, It's a big park, I'll be reading this book right over here okay?"_

"_Kaa-chan, I'm 8! I don't get lost in parks!" and with that Daichi went to go and kick his soccer ball around._

"_That boy," His mom thought._

_Daichi kicked the ball around and before he knew it, a kickball bonked him in the head and he heard a slight rustle in the bushes. _

_He turned around and saw a girl, around 2 or 3 years younger than him looking for the ball._

"_Here, is this yours?" Daichi held the ball out to the little girl, who strangely had pink hair and eyes._

"_Yup! Thank you for finding it for me!" The little girl said and she looked around._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Well you're in the park silly."_

"_The park? Where's the playground?" The little girl started to panic._

"_WHERE'S MY MOMMY AND MIKI-CHAN?!?!" The little girl screamed and cried._

_Daichi didn't know what to do._

"_H-h-hang on a sec, what's your name?" Daichi asked._

"_MIKI-CHAN, MOMMY!!!!! Oh my name? Ran. MIIKI-CHAN!!!!! MOMMY!!!" The little girl told him and continued crying._

"_What a strange girl" Daichi thought as he sweat dropped._

"_Well I'm Daichi and I'll bring you back to your mommy," Daichi said as he took Ran's hand and led her to the play ground._

_The girl was still crying but at least she had calmed down now._

_Daichi kicked his soccer ball and carried the kick ball in one arm while he walked with Ran on the paved path to the playground._

"_Here we are, and… here's my soccer ball if it makes you feel better."_

"_THANK YOU!" Ran brightly said, hugged Daichi and suddenly burst into tears as she ran to her mother._

"_YO GREEN HAIRED KID, THROW THE BALL HERE!" One of the older kids yelled._

_Daichi went to go give them the kick ball, but not before taking one last glance at Ran._

"_Ran-chan, I'll never forget you!" he thought._

_Later he returned to his mother who was still reading and told her that they could go home now._

"_So what did you do today?" His mom asked._

"_I helped a little girl find her mom," Daichi answered._

"_Where's your soccer ball?" _

"_I gave it to her as a present, to let her remember me."_

"_Silly boy," His mom said as he ruffled his hair, while thinking, "Poor guy, he'll forget this eventually and so will the girl," never suspecting that the little girl, a.k.a. Ran had kept the ball and used it a lot for games._

_The soccer ball was well loved._

_Eventually, Daichi went on to other things and totally forgot about the incident, all he remembered was a little girl with pink hair and him helping her to her mom._

_End Flashback_

Daichi secretly smiled.

"so It was you," he thought.

"You okay?" Ran asked, "you seem distracted."

"Nope I'm fine"

"Okay," Ran shrugged.

They spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking photos, talking, and laughing.

"I'll tell you eventually… Ran-chan!"

**So here's uh chapter 20 somethin' of ARE YOU KIDDING ME! So if you were paying attention in the earlier chapters, I did mention a soccer ball being taken over to the mansion. I believe it's on chapter 3, but if you forgot that's okay. ^.^**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	23. Torture

**Bleh, I sorta want to finish story but that's not happening' so here's 'nother update… Oh and I started another story called "Itazura na Kiss" It's Rimahiko and there might be like a drop of AMUTO in it in later chapters I guess …. XD but I would appreciate it if you would read it and tell me what you think. But for now, enjoy ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!**

**Disclaimer: This authoress does not own shugo chara; this authoress will never own Shugo Chara. If this authoress owned shugo chara, your lives would be different.**

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" Daichi had confessed to Ran.

Ran was shocked.

"Daichi… I never knew…"

"But it's true Ran."

"But… It's just so unbelievable."

"I knew you would laugh, I just knew it…"

"But Daichi, not even YORU knows and yet you told me."

"That's because it's YOU Ran."

"But I just can't believe…. THAT YOU USED TO EAT PINK AND GREEN SOCKS FOR FUN!!!!!!"

-Sigh-

Daichi had actually told Yoru his feelings about Ran, in fact, Yoru came to him first to talk about Miki!

Now, if only the girls weren't so oblivious…

Or maybe that was a good thing?

One thing was for sure, fan girls never ceased and rich fathers too.

This month already, Daichi had been forced to go to 3 marriage meetings already. Against his and Musashi's will.

The first one was involuntarily, but since the father of the girl was the shoe company that sponsored Daichi or at least paid Daichi to endorse their shoes, Musashi was forced to force Daichi to go… Unless he wanted Daichi's career to suffer.

The same happened with Yoru.

The designer of the clothes he modeled was quite a famous one you see, and part of the reason why Yoru was high in demand anyway.

She demanded Yoru to meet her daughter who was quite the fan girl.

I guess you can imagine how THAT worked out -_-"

Lotsa screaming, Yoru kicking people.

Needless to say the girl was a scarred in love fan girl.

While all this was happening the girls were getting jealous.

Not that they knew it of course.

Ran would go down into the gym and punch the punching bags every time Daichi was out for a marriage meeting.

But being the oblivious person she is, she blamed it on school work.

Miki just sat and drew angry pictures (that she had intended to be something else) usually it involved Miki with a pitchfork and attempting to spear the girl.

Yoru was watching and then the next picture would be of Yoru whisking her away on a white horse.

Of course, she used the excuse that she needed to get better at drawing people and horses.

One day, Ran had punched up/beaten up all the punch bas in the gym so she had nothing to do (she also over worked the exercise machines too)

The pools were getting upgraded and well it was boring.

So she went to go find Daichi and bug him and walked into his room without knocking…

And saw him hugging pink and green socks partly in his mouth?

Daichi became embarrassed and stammered and kept saying "This isn't what it looks like!!"

O.O Ran was surprised…and her face portrayed a classic "WTF?" face.

"What's….. With…. The… socks?"

"Uhhh…. I'm not telling you?"

"Teeellll meeeehhh!!!"

After numerous poking, kicks, and punches Daichi finally relented, it wasn't as though he couldn't defend himself, but Ran will NOT give up and you get tired.

"I… I… I… love."

"EH!!!! WHAT, BUT BUT I DON'T"

-Sweatdrop-

"I loved eating socks for fun."

"EHHH WHAT?!?!"

And that brings us to our current situation.

"I… really thought he was going to confess his love to me" Ran thought, "NO WAY, HE WOULDN'T DO THAT, HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!"

Daichi on the other hand was beating himself up for making his confession of sock hood sound like a love confession.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about weird habits they had…

Where were Miki and Yoru you ask?

Well Miki was called to an emergency meeting for Art Club while Yoru was out modeling.

The emergency meeting? They needed to get a model for the Art Club to practice their canvas painting skills.

And Miki just happened to know a model…

"SUZUKI-SAN! PLEEASE CONVINCE HIM TO COME HERE TO POSE!!! PLEEASE!!! WE'LL THROW IN THESE KITTY EARS AND KITTY OUTFIT FOR YOU TO BEG HIM!!!!"

WTF? O.O was all Miki thought.

There was no way in hell she was going to put on those abominable clothes.

**10 minutes later**

What the hell.

Miki was still dazed as she tried to recall the events that happened 10 minutes ago.

"Apparently I said 'What the hell' and they got a sharp glint in eye. Then they pinned me down and put cat ears on. I tried to take them off but they handcuffed me. Then they put kitty costume on. Then somehow I'm in front of Yoru now, looking like a sex slave. Oh wait, they used my cell phone to call him here…"

Processing 89%

Download complete, Mind processing complete. 100%

WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!

"You know Miki-chan, it isn't nice for a girl like you to swear nya," Yoru smirked as he gazed hungrily at Miki.

"PERVERTED FREAK!!!"

"I wouldn't be the one saying that, I mean you're hand cuffed and in a rather skimpy kitty costume you know."

"Bastard" Miki thought.

"Though, since you were forced and I feel sorry for you, I will pose just this once for your art club, since you sacrificed this much nya" Yoru said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

He began to take off his shirt, and everyone in the art club (except Miki) gathered around him with their canvases and easels and eagerly painted him.

Well to add to that, Pepe Yuiki decided to ask Yoru to carry the kitty Miki bridal style.

Uhm.. well Miki kicked a bit and tried to bite but she was gagged and so now here she was, a shirtless Yoru holding her bridal style and her looking surprised.

"Oh KAMI what did I do to deserve this?!?!"

**And there's chapter 23 of ARE YOU KIDDING ME! but I do hope you'll read my new story "Itazura na Kiss" who knows, it might get you another chapter of ARE YOU KIDDING ME! on faster ;P**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	24. A day at the amusement park

**Rawr I've been busy and I'm so sorry xD I hope you guys forgive me, and thank you to those that read Itazura Na Kiss, I'm dedicating this chapter to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

Over the month (it was now about December) Ran and Daichi had warmed up to each other and joked around a lot more.

Miki was still mad about the art club incident, but she really couldn't blame Yoru, so instead, she just shot him dirty looks that he just smirked at.

But somehow, Miki found herself liking those smirks.

-SLAP-, Miki slapped herself for even thinking that.

O.O Everyone else turned and looked at her, wondering what was wrong (They were at an amusement park).

Miki nervously laughed and then, she saw Ran and Daichi's matching creepy expressions.

"I'm doomed," she thought.

Yoru, looking at Miki's pained expression turned around, and in less than 1 second, He and Miki were on the rollercoaster the park was famous for, Death Turn.

He glanced back and saw Daichi and Ran smiling, as though saying "Have a nice trip! We hope you don't die ^_^"

Miki was scared to death, she hated roller coasters, heck she even started hyperventilating at the thought of them, the little easy not so high ones she could stand, but high ones and loopy ones like this.

She may as well just drop dead already.

Yoru was somewhat excited, He HAD wanted to ride this roller coaster all day (after many distractions and detours) yet he was angry at Daichi and Ran for putting him and Miki together on the rollercoaster.

"The ride will begin as soon as we have checked that all your safe guards are in place. Thank you and have a fun ride!"

A care taker came about and pulled on their seatbelts, made the iron straps secure and left.

"The ride is now starting, to refrain from losing any body parts, please keep all parts of the human body including breasts in the car."

O.O Breasts?

Miki didn't even WANT to think about it. She had other things to worry about.

Yoru snickered, like Miki would forcefully make sure her breasts were hanging off the side of the car.

Hey, some guys have some fetishes and they make their girlfriends flash, is that such a problem?

Descending up was TORTURE for Miki, the car was going so slow, dead people could walk faster than it.

Then suddenly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the only thing you could hear as they plunged straight down the roller coaster.

Miki was the only thing you could hear throughout the whole park.

She unconsciously clung onto Yoru's arm, slowly murdering it.

Yoru thought it was cute that she was scared like this, but Pain over rid the feeling of cuteness as he was going deaf and his circulation was getting cut off.

"This is going to be a long ride," He thought, wincing as Miki screamed yet again, this time snuggling against him.

-5 minutes later-

The ride ended, and out came a frazzled Miki clinging onto a disheveled Yoru.

"Miki nya, that really hurt."

"SHADDUP, YOU WEREN'T THE ONE SCARED HALF TO DEATH, TORTURED BY THE SLUGGISH MOVEMENT STRAIGHT UP THE TRACKS AND WONDERING IF YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miki yelled.

She was shaking so hard.

"I guess I have no choice then," Yoru said as he picked up Miki bridal style again.

Miki blushed "What, What are you doing?"

"Seeing as you can barely stand, I'm carrying you and looking for the other two at the same time." Yoru simply stated as he walked off with Miki in his arms.

Miki didn't have the strength to protest, so she complied, ignoring some strange looks, snickering here and there, mostly awws and hits from girls to their boyfriends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OMFG DAICHI-SAMA!!!!!!!" a group of rabid Daichi fan girls had spotted Ran and Daichi clear as day.

There was one in particular, which stood out the most from the rest.

"Pepe-chan?" Daichi said.

"So you remember me Daichi…" The girl called Pepe said with a glint in her eye.

"Uhhhh yeah I do."

"So who's this, your new whore of the week?" Pepe looked at Ran.

Ran was furious, how dare this girl call her a whore, SHE WAS STILL A VIRGIN FOR GOODNES SAKES.

"Daichi, let's go, I want to ride that ride over there." Ran said fuming.

Luckily, Daichi was quick enough to catch on to Ran's plan and followed her along.

They got on the ride absent-mindedly, before they realized… what the.

THEY WERE IN A LOVE TUNNEL, ON ONE OF THOSE CHEESY "LOVE" BOATS SLOWLY GLIDING DOWN SOME LOVE TUNNEL THAT WAS DARK!!!

Awkward…

"So who was that?" Ran asked in a somewhat jealous tone.

"An old friend of mine, used to be this obsessed fan girl wanting to marry me or something," Daichi replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Ran looked down and pulling her legs up, she hugged her knees.

Not the greatest idea in the world.

The boat tipped over, luckily Daichi had quick reflexes so somehow he got Ran on his back and was standing on the tipped over boat trying to balance.

Well in the midst of all that somehow their lips touched and they fell into the water.

-blush blush-

"Uhhh…"

"We don't speak of this in front of Miki and Yoru?"

"agreed."

What they didn't know was that their was a camera recording every movement they did.

"Fuji-san eh? Well you'll pay for taking my Daichi away!!!!!"

**And that's the end of the chapter. I seriously do appreciate you guys though ^^ without you guys, ARE YOU KIDDINIG ME! would be no where today (since I probably would've abandoned it by now.) OH and I know that I mentioned Pepe in like chapter 3 or something, please scratch that out from your minds as I'm to lazy to go back and edit it. But Thank you for Reading! ^^**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx a.k.a. Mimi**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm lazy, sue me (please don't, I'm broke.) But I feel so guilty for not updating ARE YOU KIDDING ME! in a while so I'm just going to type up this chapter… Thank you to mai reviewers ^____^ Oh and can we say that there are 3 Pepes in this story? 1 is a school friend, Yaya's favorite Kohai who she named her kid after and another girl that also happens to be named Pepe.**

The whole amusement park thing had blown past and life was back to normal, Miki had finally learned how to use the computer and make graphics (she was very happy about that) and Ran (with the help of Musashi) made an email for herself.

She was emailing Temari daily with random things.

Ran, deciding that she couldn't hold it in anymore decided to tell Temari about the whole amusement park fiasco.

From: Pink_

To: Kendo_

Subject: A Secret!!!

Tema-chan: You ABSOLUTELY CANNOT TELL ANYONE!!!! At the amusement park, it was accidental but Daichi and I kissed. Now please you can't go and kill him Tema-chan. But I've been getting these mixed feelings about him and I just don't know what to do! Miki'll probably be hurt because I haven't told her yet, but I just don't know what and how to tell her. Advice please?

Ran waited for an answer from Temari and decided to just re-read all the death threats she's gotten from obsessed Daichi fan girls.

Dammit she should've never told anyone her email on her blog.

BING!

The email icon was heard.

Expecting a reply from Temari, she opened the email and well it wasn't from Temari.

From: obsessed_daichi_

To: Pink_

Ran-chan, watch your back. Daichi WILL be Mine.

Pepe

Meanwhile…

Daichi was reading through his fan mail again and signing each one of the cards that said "thank you for writing to me…blahblahblah" he came across an unusual one.

It had no return address and the envelope was just plain white, unlike the frilly pink/colored envelopes he usually got.

He opened it and turned pale.

_Daichi-Kun,_

_I know you'll never be able to forget about me, so come to me at 3:00 P.M. at Center Park under the silver tree. _

_Pepe_

Temari looked at her email and just sighed and started to cry a bit.

Musashi went in and saw his Temari crying.

"Temari, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I-I just don't know what to do now…"

Musashi hugged her close to him and just let her cry, cry…

"shh, shh, Temari, I think it would just be best if you just forwarded the message to Miki."

Reluctant, Temari agreed.

From: Kendo_

To: xXArtist_

Subject: FW: A Secret!!!

Dear Miki,

Before you read the following message, please don't get to angry at Ran, instead, get angry at me.

Temari

Miki opened her email and saw something from Temari.

What she saw shocked her and killed a part of her inside.

She felt betrayed.

Yoru walked into the computer lab (they had 5 laptops and 6 computers) and saw Miki at her laptop crying.

"Miki, are you alright nya?"

Miki looked up at him, surprised, with tears in her face.

"Yoru…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"SHIT!" was all Daichi was thinking.

"That b---h!" he was ranting to himself as he stalked off to Central Park, the only reason he even was going was because somebody could get hurt.

He finally reached the park and went to the hidden metal pole Pepe had once dragged him to before.

Suddenly, he felt something cold press against his throat.

"Don't move Daichi, or your life will end right here and right now."

Daichi froze as Pepe walked in front of him, a knife pressed against his throat.

"Listen here and listen good, I will NOT repeat this one more time."

Daichi nodded.

"Good, now you see, ever since I caught that footage of you and Fuji's accidental kiss, I've been pondering. Why did she get to kiss you when I never got to lay a hand on you, except when we were holding hands, which was involuntary of you. Then I realized that since there were so many girls out there for you, that would mean you would ignore me. Yet after you met this Fuji-san, you completely ignored all the other whores that would throw themselves on you, no matter how seductive. So to eliminate this problem, I have to eliminate her. But since I love you so much I'm willing to make a deal with you."

Daichi just nodded.

Pepe took it as a sign to continue.

"So, here's the deal, you must shun her, ignore her needs. You must continue to do this until I say you can stop. If you don't, I will kill her, but I will promise you this. Unless you do something to break this promise, I will NOT touch her, I've already sent her ONE email. That's the first and last email I will send her if you agree to this. Any harm done to her, where you haven't broken your promise will NOT be done by me, directly or indirectly. I may lie at times, but I do uphold my promises…"

Daichi weighed his options.

It would be lonely not talking to her, but on the other hand, if Ran got hurt, he couldn't talk to her anymore… Ran was just so dear to him.

"Dammit," he thought to himself, "Why did you have to be so energetic, enthusiastic, so encouraging? endearing yourself all the more to me. I just.... might..... love you...."

"I agree, but you must uphold your promise Pepe."

Pepe grinned, don't worry, I will.

Daichi went back to the mansion, feeling as if he had been cursed for eternity.

What was a guy to do anyways, for the girl... he...loved.

**And that's it. Yes I'm still alive but busy but now CHRISTMAS BREAK AS OFFICIALLY STARTED! I actually finished this chapter yesterday but since I'm sick and all and it was 11:30 P.M. I just had to crash… **

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	26. The Sleepover

**I'm so touched by some of my reviewers, and the fact that it's Christmas Eve, that I'm giving you readers a present! The 26****th**** chapter to ARE YOU KIDDING ME! and the 4****th**** chapter to Itazura na Kiss… I shall attempt to write the 6****th**** chapter of RCMOP but RCMOP is just a possibility. But I really want to tell my reviewers + readers, THANK YOU SOO SOO MUCH! Some of the reviews I got just lifted my spirits up, so thank you^_^ right now in this story it should be somewhere around April, May, that time… **

**So without further ado IT'S CHAPTER 26 OF ARE YOU KIDDING ME!**

Daichi walked home, still dizzy with what just happened a few minutes earlier.

Knowing Pepe, she probably implanted some sort of device on him, to record his EVERY move…Which was disturbing since she'd see him in the bathroom too…

"I'm home!" He called out in the mansion, knowing nobody would probably hear him and come and greet him too.

He took of his shoes when he heard an "OKEIRI DAICHI!"

He knew that voice to be that of his beloved.

Painfully ignoring her, he just mumbled an okay. Pepe never said he COULDN'T give her short answers.

Ran didn't seem to notice as she babbled on about how Su taught her how to make cookies, and the mess they made, and how Su was scary when she was mad.

Then it happened.

Out came Miki, tears and all, holding on to Yoru for support.

"Ran-chan…"  
"Eh?!?! Miki? Why are you crying?"  
"Ran-chan… want to have another sleep over at my room, you know, like the old days? I prepare the bedding and all, You get the video games and activities?"

Ran, looking at Miki, nodded, something had to be wrong with Miki for her to be crying like this.

"Oh, and invite Temari. We need her."

Ran nodded, knowing Temari was the one who usually brought the food, and ran off to the room where Temari usually was, the dojo. When she wasn't in the camera room with Musashi, she was in the dojo.

Yoru and Daichi just stood there.

Forgotten.

Temari had calmed down from her crying and Musashi had left her alone, gently putting her down in the dojo so she could let out some steam. Knowing better than to stay there when she was in one of her moods…

"Oh, Ran-chan, what brings you here over to the dojo?" Temari asked in her lady-like voice.

"Well, Miki wanted us to have a sleep over at her room today, and well yeah…"  
"Same as always? I bring the food, you plan the activities, magazines, and video games, and Miki the bedding, sleeping bags, sleeping arrangements?"

"Yup!"

"Thank you very much for this information Ran-chan!"

Ran ran off to the TV room to raid the guy's video games, looking for Kingdom Hearts, Super smash bros, and Mario Party.

Temari just sighed, she knew A LOT more would be happen tonight than just girly gossip and video games…

"I better go and get ready for the party then," she thought as she changed out of her kendo clothes into her regular clothes.

**At the sleepover**

Miki stood up and took attendance.

"Ran, are you here with the video games and entertainment?"  
"HECK YEAH!"

"Temari do you have the food?"  
"Yes, I do, it was a challenge getting it away from those stingy cooks though."

Ran and Miki sweat dropped.

"I have the sleeping bags and things all laid out, SO LET'S HAVE SOME GIRLY FUN!"

They were having a great time! Looking at gossip magazines that Ran found in Daichi's room, Temari pwning them in Super Smash bros, Miki drawing pictures of Ran and Temari while she was blindfolded.

Well they came out interesting.

After a while, things quieted down and the girls started to talk.

"Only 2 more months here eh?" Temari said.

"It seems just like yesterday we were playing those pranks on them," Miki said.

"Beating the crap out of them when they looked in our underwear drawer…" Ran said.

"Good times, good times," Temari replied.

The three sat in silence as the reminisced.

"Ne, Ran-chan, you never told me you liked Souma…" Miki started.

"eh?"

"I dunno, I always thought you would tell me these things, but…"

"Ran-chan, I'm sorry, I had to do it."

Ran sighed, "Miki-chan, I was going to tell you eventually but I didn't know how…"  
"SO YOU TELL TEMARI? WHAT ABOUT ME? I'VE KNOWN YOU SINCE WE WERE 3!"

"Our first friend fight," Ran thought ruefully, " I'm sorry Miki-chan… but you never told _me _that you liked Tsukiyomi!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! HE'LL ALWAYS BE SECOND! KISEKI THE BASTARD WILL FOREVER BE FIRST!"

"WHY?"

"Because…. I just… can't forget him… my first love… torn to pieces…"

"EVEN SO, MIKI-CHAN! JUST BECAUSE HE'S SECOND DOESN'T MEAN HE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"LIES! HE MEANS _**NOTHING **_TO ME, HE WASN'T FIRST, HE WAS _**SECOND!"**_

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! THE PAST IS THE PAST, THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO NOW! MIKI, RAN, _**ADMIT YOU LIKE THEM.**_"

Everything went quiet.

Ran started, " I suppose I don't love him quite yet, but I guess… I do like him a little…"

Miki just stared into blank space, never saying a word.

Finally she just said "second," and turned around to go to the bathroom.

"I guess the past still hasn't left her," Temari said to Ran, after Miki had closed the door to the bathroom.

"I wish it would, no matter how much it hurts her, I wish she would forget."  
"Tsukiyomi's a good person, he knows how to treat her right, problem is, she's like a wounded tiger, wounded, distrusting. She won't ask for help from anyone, and she refuses to realize the truth about her 'first love'. And both of them are so dense it hurts."

Ran nodded, "Even though… I'm slow myself, I have somehow discovered these feelings… Tema-chan, I'm scared…"

Temari smiled at her friend, "Don't be, because Miki and I are here for you. Always."

Miki came out of the bathroom. She silently walked over to Ran and started crying, and hugging her.

"Shh, it's alright Miki-chan, shh"

Miki thought about what happened in the bathroom.

_She sat silently, brooding, why had this happened to her?_

_That was their first friend fight, they had always agreed on everything, they were very alike._

_Listening to Ran and Temari talk hurt her._

"_Shut up," she said to herself, "Temari's our friend, and you left her yourself, obviously she'd talk to Temari."_

_Silently she looked in the mirror, was that her?_

_What she saw in the mirror disgusted her._

_Instead of the strong, artistic woman in her, she saw a whiny cry-baby, with a blotched up face and mascara running._

"_When, when did things turn out like this?"_

"_Ever since you fell in love," her conscious said._

"_Heck no, Kiseki never loved me back, he was just using me."_

"_I meant Yoru."_

"_Ha! I could never fall in love with him. 1__st__ is the best, 2__nd__ is the worst."_

"_Hun, I think you got that mixed up, it's 1__st__ is the worst, 2__nd__ is the best."_

"_says who?"_

"_says you"_

"_Ergh, just go away, 3__rd__ will be the best."_

_Subconsciously, she knew that 3__rd__ wouldn't be the case._

"_I should probably go out and join them now…"_

Needless to say they forgave each other, and Ran told them about the threat she got from Pepe the other day.

"Don't worry to much about me, but boy am I thankful that I learned some martial arts when I was little." Ran thankfully said.

"Remember the time when you defended me from those bullies?" Miki said.

"Oh, I don't think I've heard that story!" Temari stated.

"Well, you see, one day when we were about 9 these big boys…"

New stories Temari had never known about were revealed that night, and they were in oblivious bliss, never suspecting anything.

"Hey, Tema-chan, you got something going on with that manager of theirs?" Ran asked.

Temari just gave her the glare of death.

Miki just grinned at Temari, and started singing "Temari and Musashi sitting in a tree…"

Yes, she got the glare of death too.

The night went on with giggling, stories of old, and new blackmail material.

Little did they know that the boys had heard EVERY word they said.

They were just lounging in the TV room, with their walkie talkie on hand, listening to the girl's conversations.

It was quite hard with all the static and giggling going on, but with the help of Musashi (who was an electronics geek) they got the thing going smoothly, just in time to hear the love confessions… and the friend fight.

It just hurt Daichi more to know that his precious Ran possibly returned his feelings.

"Be strong Daichi, all this… is for her sake." His conscious told him.

Daichi nodded to himself and looked at Yoru.

The expression on his face was unreadable.

It was one Daichi had never seen before.

"Could it be that my best bud… has finally reached inside himself and found his feelings for Suzuki?"

Yoru was in turmoil.

After all that comforting and talking, she felt NOTHING for him?

Worst of all she couldn't forget that purple haired bastard?

She had even called him second in her heart too.

"Is this what I get for helping you?" He thought.

Wordlessly, he got up, and walked down the hall, over 2 flights of stairs to his room. Once he was out of Daichi's sight, he began to run, tears he didn't know existed fell and stained the wood.

"Who cares about her? Her smile? She can rot for all I care." He thought once he was in his room.

"I don't care for her at all, just like she doesn't care for me."

Daichi knew better than to follow his friend when he was in a mood like this.

He had experienced it himself, just a few hours earlier.

After the girls had established their sleep over, Yoru had wandered off somewhere after he and Daichi had agreed to hide a device in the girl's rooms so they could hear what they were saying…

Daichi was in turmoil.

He shouldn't cry, he was a man for god's sake. Crying would mean he was a big emotional wuss.

Something wet landed on his hands and there they were.

The clear substance called tears.

He brushed them off, and went off to the work out room.

He could vent out his anger there.

Now, 6 hours later, he watched Yoru do the same thing.

"Oh Yoru, be strong," he thought as he turned away and walked off to his room, wondering to God what would happen next?

After all, all the bad things that had happened to them these past months or so, were enough to shake their celebrity minds.

Daichi wouldn't be to surprised at what life was going to throw at him next.

Or so he thought.

Little did he know what was going to happen next.

**And that my dear readers is foreshadowing I think… Oooh a cliffy of some sort, Mimi is so evil… This is a longer chapter than usual (4 pages instead of the usual 3) yeah, yeah, 4 pages is short, well 5 pages if you count these authors notes… well I'm a lazy person and 4 pages to me is quite amazing… But I think this is one of my better chapters in ARE YOU KIDDING ME! but I'm not quite sure. The next few chapters may be emotionally draining, and yeah even though it's near Christmas time one of the most happiest times of the year. Actually Christmas is tomorrow. Oh and forget what I said about Itazura na Kiss today, This chapter can be… an early Christmas present while Itazura na Kiss is a real Christmas present. Thank you so much for reading my dear readers and Merry Christmas (eve)!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hehe, I made a promise on my blog to update all 3 in progress stories I have on my account so here's the chapter to ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I really want to thank the readers that have been going to my blog (since it's just a bunch of useless ramblings that I ramble about, quite uninteresting actually) for actually bothering to visit it. and I want to thank my reviewers too ^_^ Without you, ARE YOU KIDDING ME! would be non-existant now. This is actually my debut story (the farthest one I've gone into) so yeah I should stop rambling now… but this chapter should probably be one of my best ones, FOR THE NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I DUN OWN ANYTHING**

2 weeks later

"One more month left with them," Ran thought as she plopped down on her bed.

She felt strange, after spending all this time with Daichi, he suddenly started to ignore her, and avoid her at all costs.

Normally Ran would just shrug it off, but this was to uncanny, first the email from Pepe, and then Daichi suddenly disappearing from the mansion, and now the shunning.

Just because Ran was slow in matters of love concerning herself, didn't mean she was stupid, she was quite sharp actually.

"Something's up, and I'm going to find out what it is," she determined.

But before she started on that she had to think about Miki and Yoru too.

"Miki-chan, after all that Yoru's done for you, how can you just keep pushing him off like that?" Ran wondered as she turned around and hugged her pompom pillow.

"Don't think that I haven't seen just about every moment you two have had, like the look on his face when he beat up Kiseki. His gentleness when he hugged you when you were crying. Don't think I haven't noticed that," she thought to herself.

Suddenly it hit her, Miki was scared.

"Well I would be too, after all, I was rejected by him too…" Ran mused.

_*Flashback*_

_Ran was in middle school, and about the time Miki had fallen head over heels for Kiseki._

_One day she was out in the park jogging when suddenly she ran head on into something, or rather somebody._

"_Ouch," she said as she rubbed her head as she stood up._

_As soon as she heard somebody's "ouch," too she immediately started apologizing._

"_OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she bowed numerous times to the stranger._

"_Yeah, I'm alright, you can stop apologizing now…" The guy said._

_Ran looked up, and she looked straight into his deep brown eyes._

_He had the oddest color of hair, sea green. He looked about 2-3 years older than her._

"_What's your name?" she asked._

"_Daisuke," he replied._

"_Ran, nice to meet ya!" Ran brightly replied._

"_Same here, oops, I have to run now, want to meet here again tomorrow?" Daisuke asked. _

"_Sure!" Ran replied and ran off back home._

_After a while, the two had gotten close and they started sharing things that they wouldn't share with anybody else._

_One day, Ran couldn't stand it anymore, she had to confess to him._

_As they walked along the trail, she started._

"_ano, Daisuke-kun, I uh sorta like you…" Ran said it, blushed and turned away._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around._

_Daisuke had a somber expression on his face._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't accept your confession." He said, he gave her one last kiss on her forehead and walked out of her life forever._

_Nobody but herself knew of this secret she had. Nobody… but herself._

_Eventually she told Temari and Miki that she knew what It was like to get heartbroken after Miki's incident._

_She told them that she had been heartbroken before, but Daisuke had always remained a secret._

_Her Secret._

_*End Flashback*  
_"Up to this day, I have no clue what's happened to him…" she thought.

She got up and threw the door open only to run into…

Yoru?

"Oh, Fuji."

"Tsukiyomi."

"Can I talk to you?" He suddenly asked Ran.

"Oh, okay sure," Ran replied, knowing something had to be up for Yoru to ask her like this, besides maybe she could get some information about Daichi out of him.

They walked along the hallways has they started to talk.

"Does Suzuki still hate me?" He started to ask…

Ran stopped and thought about it. Should she tell him that Miki was afraid of him, or just say that she hated him.

Then she looked at his face, it was forlorn like a child had been refused his favorite candy.

"No, I don't think she does, I think she's just afraid of falling into the same trap." Ran said thoughtfully.

Yoru nodded and thanked her and ran off somewhere.

"WAIT!"

Yoru stopped and waited for Ran to catch up to him which only took a few seconds.

"Do you know anything about Daichi? Why he's acting so weird?" She asked.

Yoru sadly smiled at her, "I can't weasel anything out of him these days, but my suspicion is that something put him up to this… or someone."

With that Yoru left, leaving Ran to ponder alone.

**Daichi**

Bing! Daichi heard that email icon again and he finally decided to click on it.

Inside was a message from Pepe.

From: obsessed_Daichi_Fangirl

To: Soccergeek

Meet me in the park again. I want to show you something.

You better come or who knows what's going to happen to your girl.

Pepe

Finally Daichi snapped.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Forcing himself to gather the will to go he trudged out the door.

Ran happened to catch the Erggh and followed it.

Ran ran to the source of the noise, the computer lab.

Quickly she hid behind a bookshelf as she watched Daichi scream in agony over something.

He trudged out of the room. After he was a good was down, Ran swiftly followed him, hiding here and there.

"Hey, It's like I'm a ninja now," she thought as she hid behind a dumbwaiter.

Daichi must've been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the slight noise of plates as Ran accidentally bumped the dumbwaiter as she started to run across the hall to hide somewhere else.

He went out the door, Ran counted to ten before she took off, knowing Daichi, he was probably fast walking.

She quietly opened the door and crept out and started to run.

Ran saw Daichi and she quickly blended into the crowd as she kept her eye on him.

Funny, he was going to the park.

Effortlessly she ran and stayed about 10 feet behind him. Once she saw where he was going, she quickly jumped onto a tree nearby, just enough for her to hear, and him not to hear.

She let out a small gasp once she saw who he was going to.

Pepe.

She held her breath as she listened in.

"So, Daichi, you're probably wondering why I've called you here." Pepe stated.

"Uh yeah, hurry it up." Daichi impatiently said.

"Well, so far you've been doing a pretty good job on ignoring the slut," she said, "but the reason I called you here was this."

Pepe suddenly leaned forward, pushing Daichi into a tree and started making out with him, knowing fully well a certain someone was watching them.

Daichi didn't pull away, or he couldn't.

Ran saw all this, and jumped down silently, only to start crying and running.

Pepe let go of Daichi, smirked and walked away, pointing in the direction Ran had run off in.

Daichi, knowing that whatever Pepe was pointing at was important took off, not wasting the time to slap her face.

Ran slowed down a bit, as she approached the town square. Suddenly the big screen started playing a song from the new H!P band Aa!

_doushite koibito ni narenai no? doushite koibito ni narenai no? _

"Why won't you be my lover?" Ran thought as she ran down the square.

_ja doushite kuchizuke wo shita no? ano yoru_

"more of an accidental kiss actually," she thought as she stopped to catch her breath.

_hoka ni suki na hito ga ita no watashi na no ni kokoro ubawareta_

"Well I did have someone I liked a long time ago… but he left me," she thought.

_itsumo no nakama to issho ni DORAIBU shitari nigiyaka na mama ga yokatta_

"Those were happy times with our friends…"

_ano KISU de kawatta_

"It sort of did…"

_anata wo massugu mirenai_

"I can't look you in the eye now…"

_minna to no BAKAbanashi mo waraenai_

"We haven't talked about stupid things in a while"

_shizen ni hanashi kaketeku_

"You won't even talk to me naturally you idiot"

_anata ga kowai_

"I'm not scared am I?"

_ano yoru ni nee modoshite, kuchizuke no mae ni modoshite_

"Ha, take me back to the night before the kiss, then Miki and Yoru wouldn't have gotten their moment…" She started wandering around, not paying attention to where she was going.

_doushite futari de wa aenai no?_

"Why can't the two of us meet?"

_ja doushite denwa shite kuru no? tama ni_

"Lies, you're not even calling me."

_betsu ni hajimete ja nai tte koto de, minna ni sou itterushi..._

"That's because it wasn't even your first…"

**With the others**

"Hey anybody seen Ran?" Miki asked.

Yoru looked up sadly and nodded.

"I was just talking to her an hour or two ago…"

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" both Temari and Miki asked like wild women.

"She was giving me advice, and she asked me where Daichi was…"

Miki and Temari's face paled… don't tell them….

They ran into the computer lab and quickly hacked into Daichi's email, and there were two messages from Pepe.

"Oh..no… Ran… knowing her she'd try to follow the idiot!" Miki started worrying.

"It says they went to the park, LET'S GO!" Temari yelled.

**Back with Ran**

_tokai de nakama ga dekite ureshikatta no, furyou no manegoto datta wa_

"Heh, happy I made a friend out of you… that failed."  
_ano KISU de kawatta_

"DAMN THAT STUPID KISS!"

_anata no egao ga mabushii_

"Yeah… your smile was bright."

_minna to iru toki datte suki sugiru_

"At least you didn't ignore me then…"

_dondon kodoku ni natteku, jibun ga kowai_

"I guess I am a bit scared of myself…"

_sono mune de nee sasaete_

"Support me inside your heart, give me a break."

The same verses repeated again and then the final verse.

_ano yoru mitai ni KISU shite_

"Kiss me again… like that time."

That was her last thought before everything turned black, the last thing she heard though was…

"RAN!!!!!!"

**And there's your new year update of ARE YOU KIDDING ME! from me, your beloved author. But the song earlier is by Aa! An inactive H!P group which consisted of Airi Suzuki, Reina Tanaka, and Miyabi Natsuyuki. I heard this song quite a while ago, and so I've had this scene planned out for a while, finally I've reached it! But fear not my readers, this isn't the end of ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Kudos to projecthello for the lyrics and translation!**

**Translation to the song:**

**Why won't you be my lover?**

**Then why did you kiss me that night?**

**I already liked someone else**

**But my heart got stolen **

**Driving together with close friends**

**We were better off in those lively times**

**It all changed with that kiss**

**I can't look at you in the eye**

**I can't even laugh when we talk of stupid things**

**You talk to me naturally**

**I'm scared of you**

**Hey, take me back to that night**

**Take me back to before that kiss**

**Why can't just the two of us meet?**

**Then why do you call me so often?**

**Besides, you keep telling everyone**

**that this isn't your first...**

**I was happy to have made a friend in the city**

**But that was a failed sham**

**Everything changed with that kiss**

**Your smile is so bright**

**I like you too much even when we're with everyone**

**I grow lonelier and lonelier**

**I'm scared of myself**

**Hey, support me inside your heart**

**Your smile is so bright**

**I like you too much even when we're with everyone**

**I grow lonelier and lonelier**

**I'm scared of myself**

**Hey, support me inside your heart**

_**Kiss me again like that night**_

**I hope it was a good song too choose and Happy 2009!!!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	28. second or not?

**Ehehehe, sorry for not updating for so long. I had a LOT of hw, so yeah, and I've been stalking Guardian's Wish too (It's a great forum go check it out). I've got different plans for Pepe instead of Temari beating her up so stay tuned ;) and I really shouldn't be typing this for fear my mom will burst in and yell at me to get to sleep but oh wells.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

"Good evening, It's the 6 o'clock TV Tokyo **(a/n: so sue me…)** News. In recent news, 18 year old Ran Fuji was hit by a car about 10 minutes ago in Tokyo's shopping district. As she hit the car, an unusual thing happened. Daichi Souma, world famous soccer player, and Yoru Tsukiyomi appeared on the scene along with their manager Musashi. Apparently, Souma-kun was running the hardest as he collapsed on the girl crying as he finally reached her. Now, they are currently headed to Minnahizawa Hospital, where hopefully, Fuji will recover." The TV blared as it stared Miki in the face.

Even though Temari had told all of them to go, she couldn't find herself to go.

Go and stare at her friend's face, the one who had betrayed her.

"She didn't mean to though," Miki thought to herself…

But then, she had snapped at Yoru, and in a way betrayed his trust.

Why did she snap like that?

She heard the door slam as somebody stalked in.

Miki turned around and saw that it was Yoru.

"I was sent by the wannabe kendo geisha to come and get you to the hospital," he snarled.

Miki just sat and thought, pretending to ignore him.

Yoru took a deep breath and sat down alongside her.

"Listen, I know that the whole thing with Kiseki and all has probably traumatized you, but please, think before you speak…" He said.

Yoru mentally slapped himself.

HE WASN'T GOING TO SAY THAT.

Miki glared at him.

"Speak about what?" she inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

Yoru took a deep breath, crap, she'd find out about him eavesdropping.

He's got nothing to lose anyway.

"Second, apparently, I'm second in everything."

He simply said it, but it was all he needed to do to break his own heart once again.

Miki looked at him: shocked.

"You… you… YOU SCOUNDREL!" she seethed as her eyes flamed.

"I was only repeating what was said of me. and the fact it was YOU who said it." Yoru coldly said.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO EAVESDROP ON MY PERSONAL CONFESSION TO MY FRIENDS!"

That was all it took before everything in Yoru snapped, the pressure, the anger.

Everything.

"YOU KNEW I HATED BEING CALLED SECOND. YOU KNEW THAT UNLESS TO DAICHI, I HATE LOSING. YOU **KNEW** THAT AND YET, YOU STILL CALL ME SECOND? HOW DARE YOU AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! COMFORTED YOU, HECK I EVEN BEAT UP KISEKI'S ASS FOR YOU!" Yoru ranted, as Miki's eyes got bigger and bigger with fear.

"IN FACT, YOU PROBABLY KNEW THAT I'VE LOVED YOU EVER SINCE WE DECIDED ON THE TRUCE!"

Miki wasn't expecting that.

"You… You… liked me?" she said.

Yoru, deciding it wasn't worth hiding it anymore replied "YES!"

He stared down and his eyes started to soften as he saw Miki shaking, trying not to cry.

Yoru leaned down and gave Miki a hug.

"Yo… Yoru, I'm sorry, I can't give you my answer yet."

Yoru got up and stared long and hard for you.

"Make your decision. Will you always be half-hearted, and yearning for Kiseki, or will you love me whole heartedly. I'm not going to wait for someone who'll never love me with all their heart.

**MIKI, WILL I BE SECOND IN YOUR HEART FOREVER?!?! **Now, do you want to come and see Ran, because I'm leaving."

Miki just looked at him sadly as a thinking expression came to her face.

"Think about it Miki. Think about it."

With that, he disappeared out the door, and out of the moments of her life, left alone.

She was all alone in the house.

She had no one to go to and ask for advice.

She was on her own from now on, Temari having to take care of the medical bills, explaining to Ran's parents, and other business, and Ran was in the hospital.

She couldn't run away anymore, she had to face the truth.

Did she love Yoru or not.

Did she love him enough, or was Kiseki really her one true love?

Flashbacks ran through her head of the kiss they had shared.

How Yoru had always in a way comforted her.

His expression when he wanted to protect her from Kiseki.

That moment when he glared at Kiseki and yelled at him.

All for her.

In those few moments, she decided.

The choice to eternally make.

"Wait Yoru," she whispered…

"_**Aishiteru.**_"

That one word was enough to push her to stand up, filled with new hope and brushed herself off.

She would go and pay Ran a visit after all.

I mean, Ran didn't try to betray her…

"Daisuke, what have you done to her trust? Leaving her like that…" she thought as she headed out the door to the garage and got into a car.

Hey they lived in a mansion, all the cars were at their disposal.

"Only one more month left with them," she thought as she drove off, anxiously wondering what fate awaited her best friend.

Would fate be good to them, or would it unleash its sadistic path upon them.

**And there's the chapter. Shorter than normal but considering I whipped it up at 10:40 P.M. and it's 11:07 right now… but yeah, this scene and the previous scene I've planned for a while, and it just kept rolling around my head. School, my laziness, and photo shop was what prevented me from actually getting this all down. Thank you for reading chapter 28 of ARE YOU KIDDING ME! really, without all of your support this fic would've gone no where at all.**

**Good night now!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	29. Daisuke

**Lulz, I was talking to auntie today, and I asked her if I should update or do homework. She said to update (Naughty auntie D) Then I asked her which fanfiction to update (Itazura na Kiss or ARE YOU KIDDING ME!) and of course she said ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'm gonna finish and focus more on this than Itazura na Kiss and try to finish this so I can focus more on InK. So enjoy this chappie ^_^**

Everything was all black in Ran's world.

Emptiness.

She looked around desperately for a sign of life… anything.

Then she saw it.

The sea-foam green hair, the warm brown eyes that welcomed her.

"Daisuke?" Ran asked as she approached him.

No sound came out though, he only stared blankly into space.

She got up and walked very slowly to him, the boy named Daisuke.

As Ran approached him, she looked into his brown eyes and she was surprised at what she saw.

"Daichi?" She burst out.

Now that she thought about it, both of them did look alike, but then everything was distorted in this world of hers.

She could speak though, as he turned his head toward her.

"Daichi? Daichi? What are you doing here? What happened to Daisuke?" She frantically yelled… "DAISUKE!!!!!"

**In the real world**

It pained Daichi to see Ran in the state she was in.

Her left leg was broken, along with 3 ribs, her right arm, and a sprained right foot.

The doctor had said she would recover enough to keep doing sports however.

She had sprained her neck too, and the bandages and plaster covering her was just horrific.

Add to the fact she had 10 or so tubes stuck into her just to keep her alive.

The driver had escaped with only a few casualties while Ran had the worse end.

Pepe had arrived at the scene: shocked and crying.

Daichi had glared at her as hard as he could.

That did it for Pepe.

She collapsed on the floor and fainted.

She had to be taken to the hospital too.

The ambulance arrived along with the news crew, police, and fire fighters.

Pepe was only unconscious for a half hour before she woke up.

She looked around and found a nurse, and asked where Ran Fuji's room was.

As she predicted Daichi was in there.

She slid in there, and smiled as she saw him loyally sleeping on the chair next to Fuji's bed.

She had never truly loved him anyways… it was always _him._

Pepe giggled as Daichi finally awoke.

He glared at her.

Everything became dead silent.

"You planed this didn't you," He quietly spoke.

Pepe, honesty in her eyes, shook her head no.

Daichi, who had known Pepe for quite a while, knew when she was lying, and when she wasn't.

Both of them stared at Ran for a while.

Then Ran began to stir.

They closely watched her, as they didn't want her to get anymore injuries… Hey, all those IV needles and tubes hooked onto her, could cause some damage.

"Daisuke."

The one word that came out of Ran's mouth.

Then, a minute later. "Daichi."

Daisuke…

She turned her head violently toward an entranced Daichi and glared fiercely at him.

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW HIM?" she quietly hissed.

"who?"

"HIM, DAISUKE!"

"Calm down, it could be a different one than him."

"What are the odds of her repeating your name after?!?"

"hrm…"

"IT IS HIM, IT'S HIM, DAISUKE!!" Pepe hysterically cried.

Luckily Ran was in a coma, so she couldn't hear them.

"Calm down Pepe!" Daichi ordered.

"NO, I WON'T, HOW DOES SHE KNOW… IS SHE HER? THE ONE HE ALWAYS LEFT FOR?"

Daichi was silenced. He didn't know how to respond.

"DAISUKE, THE ONE I'VE TRULY LOVED! FROM THE BEGINNING TO THE END, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED HIM, YOU KNEW THAT DAICHI!"

Pepe's cold heart.

All caused by Daisuke.

The emotions all came flooding out then.

Daichi couldn't do anything about it.

This truly was her.

The one Daisuke had always left for.

The one his brother truly loved.

Now was it his turn?

**Sorry, short chapter, but I'm sick xD and then the fact that I wanted to save Daisuke's past for the next chapter. I was also grounded from the compy too xD But really, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! For those of you who don't know what Aishiteru means, it's "I love you" and it's in such a way, that you're so in love with the person... I was going to put the translation on last chapter, but I didn't want to ruin the mood xD**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	30. The Past

**Heh, I'm sooo sorry, but February has been SUCH a busy month for me, that I couldn't take the time to update this (and March for that matter). And I haven't been keeping up with Shugo Chara, and I have a new obsession with Axis Powers Hetalia (don't worry, I'll still write more Shugo Chara), but yeah. Few important announcements.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Plaid-chan, (those of you that read RCMOP, she wrote the AMUTO) and to Ellie, her dog.**

**I may not update as often since I have other obligations but I'll try to.**

**That's all, now enjoy this chapter!**

Was it his turn to fall in love now? With the same girl?

"We really are alike after all, only I survived, he didn't," Daichi thought.

Ran started to stir.

Daichi turned his attention to her.

"Is this it? Is she finally waking up?"

She moved a bit, and went back to her comatose state.

"Daichi, I can't stand it anymore, I need to go home before I kill this girl in her sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," Pepe, calming down said, as she hurried out of the room.

Daichi was left alone, sitting in that hospital room; the only sound the beeps of the monitor.

"Why did he have to die? Well, if he lived, I suppose I'd still live in his shadow," Daichi's thoughts wandered off.

_Flashback_

"_Daichi! Hurry up! The other boys are waiting for us outside!" His twin yelled as Daichi stood up, after kneeling down to observe some bugs._

"_Hai, Onii-chan!" Daichi eagerly said, as Daisuke looked down and smiled._

"_I'm only 2 minutes older you know, come on, let's race!"_

"It was always him, he was always better; he ran faster, he was better at sports, while I just lived in his shadow…" Daichi thought, looking up to see if Ran had awoken yet.

Nope, she hadn't.

He relapsed back into his thoughts, trapped in his mind.

"He had everything going for him, number one in his class, most athletic, most kind… Then it came…"

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Souma, I need you to sit down for a sec," Dr. Hotori said to the eagerly waiting Daisuke._

_He had just been tested to see if he was healthy enough to compete in the Olympics._

"_Everything's theoretically working fine, but, you have a serious problem with your body…"  
"What is it Doctor?"_

_Dr. Hotori sighed._

"_You have a stage three tumor on your heart, it's growing bigger and bigger, it's a wonder you haven't felt any difficulty running, at the rate it's growing, you only have about three months to live. We can't risk the chemotherapy on your heart, and if we did surgery on it, there's still a chance that it wouldn't die. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."_

_Daichi was stunned._

_His big brother had a tumor and he was going to die._

_How could this have happened?_

"_THEN RISK IT, RISK THE CHEMO THERAPY! RISK THE SURGERY! DO IT, __**PLEASE!**__"_

_Dr. Hotori just shook his head._

"_You'd die even sooner if we did."_

_Daisuke slumped back in his seat._

"_So this is it eh, this is how my story's going to end eh?" He chuckled weakly._

"_Nii-san…"_

"_Don't call me that! Remember, we're equals!" He retorted, all the while thinking, _

"_How am I going to tell them? Tell her?"_

"_Thank you for your time Dr. Hotori, I'm sorry that you can't do anything, but now, I know that I can live my life to the best!"_

_Dr. Hotori sighed, from now on, he could only watch as the boy kept coming back to the hospital._

_Over the months, Daisuke grew weaker and weaker, at an alarming rate, it scared Daichi._

_Kukai was still in denial that his little brother was going to die._

_Daisuke, Was he afraid?  
Daichi wished he could've asked him that before he had to be hospitalized._

_Eventually, Daisuke had to be hooked up to many machines, all of them trying to keep him alive._

_Then, right before he died, he told Daichi to lean over._

"_Take…care…of…her…when…I'm…gone…" He wheezed and coughed, but kept on going, "Just…be…you…and… remember… I'm…always…" He didn't get to finish his sentence._

_He had gently passed away, so quickly._

_Never again would the world see anyone like Daisuke Souma again._

_Everyone in the Souma family mourned, even their hateful parents._

_Now that he was dead, the pressure was now on Daichi._

_He was the one expected to be on top._

"Ironically, he died in this very same room… Has he been the one watching over her? Watching over me?"

Suddenly the machine started beeping.

Her heart rate was accelerating.

He jumped up, and ran into the hall, and tried to get a nurse or a doctor.

None of them paid him any heed.

They just walked past him, and by the fifth one, he was growing tired of the service here.

"NO WONDER HE DIED," He thought darkly.

Then, a doctor came walking by.

"SIR! PLEASE! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING TO MY GIRLFRIEND AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!" He yelled in a panic.

The doctor stopped, and immediately rushed into the room.

"Her heart is pumping to fast, perhaps she's having a nightmare, but hopefully the blood will wake her up, why didn't you call a doctor earlier young man?" He asked.

"I DID! THEY DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"I'm going to have a talk with them," The man grumbled, "If my name isn't Doctor Hotori…"

Daichi came to a realization.

_**It was him!**_

**There you go, Daisuke's been revealed, and finally I've updated. School has been hectic lately, and Shugo Chara has been losing my interest (don't worry, I'll finish this fic) so the time it takes for me to update may be long. Thank you for reading!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	31. Waking up?

**Well it seems I haven't updated for a while but at the rate Shugo Chara is going (both the anime and manga) I'll have to FORCE myself to keep writing Shugo Chara fanfiction… I might put Itazura na Kiss! On Hiatus until I'm finished writing this story, and RCMOP, after I put the next chapter up, is going on Hiatus immediately, just to let you know. But in the mean time enjoy this chapter.**

It was him, Dr. Hotori, that same doctor that had diagnosed Daisuke.

That same doctor that let Daisuke die.

But his death was three years ago, surely he had improved.

"Ah, she's stirring."

Those words jerked Daichi back to reality.

"Seems like that blood is helping her… all she needs now is a little push… maybe a kiss from her Prince Charming?" Dr. Hotori said with a glint in his eye, as he turned toward Daichi's direction.

Daichi hadn't noticed the teasing, and instantly blushed.

"Well… if you really want me to…"

To his surprise, Dr. Hotori burst out into laughter,

"Relax boy, I was only joking, however, you may want to call your friends, perhaps their voice and yours may be the final step."

Daichi instantly took out his phone and speed-dialed Yoru.

"…Hello?"

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW, AND BRING MIKI WITH YOU." and with that, he hung up leaving Yoru in a pile of confusion.

Oh well, he should be smart enough to figure it out.

_With Yoru_

He had just been ready to take his catnap, when suddenly the phone rang.

Looking at it, it happened to be Daichi, and so he answered it, not knowing the ear damage ahead.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO THE HOSPITAL, AND BRING MIKI" was all he heard, something else about doing it now, and bringing Miki with him.

Wait… Miki?

He had been avoiding her for a while now… (He was much too lazy to calculate it now) ever since their fight.

Well, he may as well apologize and get her answer while dragging her to the hospital with him.

He jumped into the cat mobile and set off (shut up, he liked calling his Mercedes Benz the cat mobile okay?)

Until he realized he forgot that Miki was still in the mansion.

Yoru slammed the breaks, and rushed back to the mansion, and knowing that Miki was probably painting in the studio by now, rushed there and…

She was there.

He threw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and rushed off, grabbing her a pair of shoes (who cares who they belonged to) without giving her a chance to protest, until they were buckled up, rushing into the sun… I mean hospital, on Daichi's orders.

Miki was so flabbergasted that all she could do was sit in the car while everything processed in her mind.

She put the shoes on, (they were Temari's) and replayed everything that happened in the last five minutes.

"Okay, so I was in the studio, painting a picture of a blue cat, NOT ABOUT HIM, when Yoru, I mean, he comes in and throws me over his shoulder like cheese or something and then rushes off, and now here I am, sitting in the car, heading to the hospital… wait, THE HOSPITAL?" Miki started to panic, had something happened to Ran?

She turned to Yoru, and glared at him with all her might.

"Did. Something. Happen. To. Ran?" she growled out, while Yoru just sat there indifferently, pulling into a parking space at the hospital.

"No idea."

That was the last straw, "of what?" her logical side asked.

"YOU THROW ME OVER YOUR SHOULDER AND DRAG ME OUT HERE, KNOWING NOTHING? YOU IMBECILE!"

Before she could get anything more out, she felt somebody's lips on hers, and there he was.

Kiseki, wait… those eyes, they're a different shade of blue.

YORU?

"Well what do you expect, he's the only other male here," there she was, the logical side again.

She mentally slapped herself, and berated herself for thinking it was Kiseki.

Yoru stopped kissing her, mission now complete.

"We don't have time to waste, so we better get up there," he nonchalantly said, as he threw Miki on his back, and piggy back speeded them to Ran's floor.  
"Yo, Daichi, what's happening?"

"Guys, I want you to meet Dr. Hotori, he's a great doctor and he said that Ran might wake up if she heard our voices, Hurry up and get in here!" Daichi excitedly said as he answered the hospital door, and then whispered, "It's really awkward with that wannabe Kendo Geisha, I mean Temari… making eyes at Musashi…"

"I HEARD THAT YOU IDIOT"

As soon as she heard she had to talk at Ran to wake her up, Miki kicked herself off Yoru, bowled through Daichi and was immediately at Ran's side.

"Ran-chan! We're all here for you, please wake up," she started to stroke Ran's forehead and talk to her about all that was going on in life now.

"Shall we begin?" Dr. Hotori stated as they all circled around Ran and started talking, before Yoru stated, "What in the world, it's just like we're chanting around a fire trying to revive somebody from the dead, like in a game,"

Before he could get any farther, he was instantly shut up by everyone, as they peered at Ran.

Her eyelids were fluttering.

**And there you go, after 2-3 months of no updates, here's the next chapter of "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" This story's probably going to end in about 3-5 chapters, so yeah. Anime SC has really lowered my respect/interest in it, so I'm surprised I actually updated this. But enough about this, I should stop rambling now.**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	32. And she's Up

**Yes, after tons of procrastination, I bring you this chapter, but Shugo Chara, I've lost complete interest in, so don't expect me to write more, Itazura na Kiss will most likely be deleted. But anyways, on with the chapter!**

Ugh, where was she?

Everything was so blurry, where was she? Was she dead?

"Am I in heaven? Everything's white!" Ran thought, as she opened her eyes.

Slowly everything started to focus, and was that some Gregorian chant they were saying?

She saw a blob of green hair, and instantly, reminded of what had happened to her.

Without warning, she opened her mouth and SCREAMED.

Well, for those that knew Ran, they knew she could possibly damage their ears, but this simply took the cake.

After she ran out of air, Ran jumped right up, only too feel something pulling on her arm.

"What the heck is this?" She thought as she tried to get it off.

"Miss Fuji, I'd appreciate it if you didn't pull at your IV, something could happen to you."

Ran sheepishly laughed, and stopped pulling, then she began to analyze her surroundings.

First she saw very bland walls, and a bunch of strange machines around her; then she saw a blonde she had never seen before.

He had some weird thing, a stethoscope, was it what it was called? It was around his neck, and some clipboard thing.

Then she looked down, and she was not in her bed.

She was about to scream when she saw Miki, Temari, Yoru, and Musashi.

Ran smiled brightly at them and said,

"Hey guys! What's happening?"

Then, she looked at Daichi, as if she expected him to say something.

Silence.

Daichi looked at everyone around him, his first glance landing on Yoru. Well, that didn't go as planned, Yoru just gave him a shrug that he was on his own, and Miki was glaring at him.

He decided to not even try Musashi since Temari was with him… That meant he had to confront Ran, just a bit sooner than he had expected.

"I..uh…um…"

Instead of the violent horrific reaction he had expected from Ran, she just looked down, and were those tears he saw.

He gulped and on a whim, bent down, tilted her chin up, and softly kissed her.

There were a few catcalls, but he pulled away eventually, blushing.

There were still a few kinks to work out, but somehow everything would be alright.

**Ah, very much procrastination I must say, I just wanted to get this chapter up for the sake of my readers, but Shugo Chara, I forget it exists at times, so really, updates will be rare.**

**Until next time,**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	33. Stay with Me

**Huur I suck, 7 months later, I decide to update this. Anywho, for those of you that didn't catch on, Daisuke is Daichi's twin brother that died of some heart disease, just thought I'd clear that up!**

Miki looked around her room, it was a nice room, and she had grown rather fond of it in the past year. There were so many memories, good and bad; ones she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

She was finally leaving today, her bags already neatly packed by the numerous servants that kept the place running.

The first day she set foot in this room, she had been amazed at the splendor it was presented in, and then the incident that took place a few hours later.

She still shivered at the fact that the boys were looking through their underwear. None the less, they were pretty decent guys, once you got past the cockiness and their huge egos.

"Miki! We're leaving a few hours later; Ran had a few issues with her luggage!" She heard Temari call out.

"Alright!" Well, all the more time to reminiscence.

Daichi had impulsively proposed to Ran, not wanting to lose her again. Ran said yes, of course, but she still wanted to go back home to go tell her folks the news. Ran still hadn't fully recovered, she needed a wheelchair to get around; her sprained ankle not healed enough to support her weight.

Apparently, Temari and Musashi had hit it up quite nicely and had gotten married some while back. It was rather the surprise to all of them when the two came out with it.

They had never suspected anything; both were so professional with each other.

When asked how she got her parents to approve, Temari just winked and said, "It's a secret."

The aftershocks of Ran's unpleasant accident had slowly started to calm down, and life was starting to get normal, she mused.

Suddenly, she felt someone pull her from behind, hugging her to their chest, and nuzzling her neck.

She opened her mouth to scream when a voice she (unfortunately in her mind) new intimately well invaded her senses.

"It's okay, it's only me."

She turned her head around, and found herself staring into his deep blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Ooh, she didn't intend for it to come out so harsh.

Either he didn't notice, or he chose to ignore her. He calmly replied with a question.

"Do you know what the word pulchritude means?"

All he got was a blank look. Well, it was to be expected.

"It means beautiful, something I think you are." He kissed her forehead.

Miki turned slightly pink, SLIGHTLY mind you (in her mind at least).

"Thank you,"

They stood in comfortable silence for a while, thinking about everything that had happened.

Suddenly, Miki was snapped out of her reverie.

"Stay here with me? Of course we don't have to get married right away, but stay? I promise I'll treat you better than that dirt-bag. I can get the butlers to unpack for you if you say yes."

She held her right hand up, where she felt him slip something cold on it, and surprise couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling.

It was a simple ring, but fashionably designed. A small diamond gleamed in the middle, metal intricately twisted around it.

Before long, she felt warm tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, I'll stay here with you," she choked out her answer.

Both of them stayed in that embrace long after her answer.

It was a calm euphoria.

**Shugo Chara really isn't my thing, but I made a promise to finish this thing, the next chapter will be the epilogue! Thank you all for supporting this story (even if most of you have probably lost interest). It's been interesting seeing my writing style develop through this story. There are a lot of plot-holes I probably won't go and fix, but feel free to point them out~**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


	34. Epilogue All there is

It was a calm summer day.

The streets of Tokyo didn't bustle along so, vacations were to be had and work to be done in the case of those who didn't have kids.

Tokyo's shopping district was calm, most still getting up for work, or already at work. Only a few older couples wandered the streets, in search of the day's deals.

In the corner of the shopping district, there was a path that led to a park, calmly deserted, knowing that in the heat of the day, it would oversee many happy memories.

In the center, there was a well-used fountain, water overflowing like a field of flowers.

The water of the fountain rolled in gentle ripples, as if all was at peace, and after standing for 30 years, it was.

Then, a soccer ball named Marianne was kicked into it.

"YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO KI-"

"GOALL!"

"EEEEEEEKKKKK STOP TRYING TO TRIP ME!"

The brood of Soumas and Tsukiyomis ran over, trying to see who could get to the ball first. The most competitive being Akita and Sasaki.

The two eldest twins were about 12 years old, and gave their parents a whole lotta grief. Born about two years after Ran and Daichi got married, they were just as active as their parents. They came out, fighting about who got to come out first, as a result, they were born in about two hours.

"GOT IT, YOU SEE? I'M BETTER THAN YOU SASAKI!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, I'M GOING TO GO TELL MOM!"

"Geez, calm down you two."

Married as soon as Miki graduated high school, Yoru and Miki, you could say, were efficient, and within the year, Takashi was born.

At 15, he was the oldest of the whole brood, his dark blue hair – almost black, was pulled back in a pony-tail, and true to genetics, had turned out just as good looking as his father.

"Taka. Up."

The ever straight forward 5 year old Kimiko looked at her older brother with demanding eyes, her tone nonchalant. Cold to everyone except her parents, she especially adored her brother, who bent at her every whim.

Smiling, he picked her up and tossed her in the air a few times. Giving up on the two that were currently fighting, he made his way over to Len and Naoko, who were sitting under a tree reading a story book.

Naoko, was the middle child of the Tsukiyomi family, at 7 years old, old enough to read a short chapter book, but not a full fledged book, sat and listened to 13 year old Len.

Temari and Musashi had gotten hitched almost as quickly as Yoru and Miki. After finding a baby on their doorstep one day, and a note asking them to adopt him, they quickly did so. Len was a surprise for them, but they quickly welcomed him with open arms.

As for the adults? Ran was currently sitting on a bench, rocking baby Emi, laughing at her twins' antics. They really were like their father.

The world's sexiest man sat next to her, his wife tucked neatly in his arms.

"Yeah! So I think that you should take up modeling again, just for this summer's collection!"

He smiled indulgently at the woman that he had grown to love. Never imagining that he lived without her at one point.

"Maybe honey, the decision may be made tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A smack on the shoulder was all he got in return.

Famous designer Miki Suzuki Tsukiyomi had found her first success in her now on-going line, suzuYoMi. Still best friends with Ran, she had many powerful connections in the fashion world.

Daichi was currently at his office, working on finalizing some things on his sports equipment line, DRMY, a collaboration with Miki.

Suddenly, reality snapped back into normal play, when Sasaki bounded over to Ran, Akita close by her heels.

"MAMAMAMAMAMAMA, HOW DID YOU AND PAPA MEET?" they both shouted at the same time, eyes bulging out in anticipation.

Ran turned to Miki, and in that moment a secret laugh was shared between them.

Ran turned back to her kids, after checking to see that the rest were safe, "Well darlings, it's a long story…"

"But it really just started with four words," a baritone voice cut in, Daichi in his sharp business suit, a long shot from his old soccer attire had appeared next to Ran. Taking Emi into his arms, he sat down next to Ran as the twins climbed up onto her lap.

"Yes, indeed," Yoru cut in, a smile of his own blooming as Takashi and Kimiko made their way over.

"Those words changed our lives forever you know, Sasaki-chan, Akita-chan," Miki's gentle voice added in.

"What were they?" Curious eyes looked up.

All four grinned at each other.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"


	35. Thank Yous, and Author's Notes

**So, this has finally ended, after what, two years? **

**This should've been finished earlier, but to those of you that read it while it was being updated rather steadily, thank you! **

**Also thank you to those who decided to read it.**

**I really can't imagine how you did it, considering my writing was absolutely horrendous then (though I don't think it is any better now, but I can hope). **

**Um, Shugo Chara fics probably won't be popping up anytime soon, though occasionally I might gain random inspiration. **

**Also, thanks to KidTantei for catching my mistake with the number of words in "Are you kidding me". **

**If there are any plot inconsistencies, take it as me not thinking things through/not wanting to go back and reread my terrible writing.**

**Again, thank you so much!**

**-xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


End file.
